Meet The Small Town Demon Hunters
by rnl1993
Summary: NEW INFO!PLEASE READ!Plz read it's better than it sounds.Two 14 year old girls who live in a small town and live on there own meet Sam & Dean Winchester and help them out with a hunt.
1. Welcome to ST Holloway

_**Author's Note – Hey I'm Rebecca and my best friend Megan and I have decided to make a Supernatural fan fic together please remember this is our first Supernatural story and reviews are appreciated**._

* * *

Title: Meet The Small Town Demon Hunters

**By:** Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 (Rebecca and Megan)

**CHARACTERS **  
_Dean Winchester (20)  
Sam Winchester (19)  
Alyssa Canters (14)  
Lily Canters (14)  
Matthew Canters (Alyssa's older brother) (19)  
Ryan Canters (Lily's older brother) (19)_

**Summary:****_Two 14 year old girls who live in a small town and live on there own meet Sam and Dean Winchester and help them out with a hunt._**

**Background:**  
_This story starts about 5 or 6 months after the season one final. Their father did die in the accident also all of a sudden after that all signs of supernatural things became really low. The trail they had after the demon that killed now both their mother and father went cold. But when they find out about a small town on the outer rim of Boston, Massachusetts that most people pass by. That has been having a higher rating of teens being killed mysteriously they head towards that town._

_Alyssa and Lily have lived with each other since they were born their fathers were brothers. A spirit that was out for revenge on the whole entire Canters family killed both Lily and Alyssa's parents. Their fathers' younger sister took care of both girls but the same haunting spirit that killed their parents killed her right in front of the girls when they were ten years old. The apartment they lived in was paid off for the next 5 years so the landowner had moved them to a smaller apartment and let them live there.  
Since their aunt was killed they had been tracking down demons and other paranormal things. Out to find who and what exactly killed and destroyed their family. Both girls have older brother who are away at college._

_Sam does know Ryan and Matthew who are the girls' brothers from college and he does recognize the girls from pictures he has seen but doesn't say anything for a while. Both Ryan and Matthew know about Sam's family secret and he knows just a little about what happened to their family and had always suspected it had to do with something supernatural but Ryan and Matthew were kind of still in denial about it all they planned on finishing college and then going back for their sisters._

_When the girls were growing up their aunt had taught them about demons and how to fight and they got all the weapons she left behind and she would take them on hunts all the time. But they still did school they just did it over the Internet. There aunt had always been on the search for the thing that had destroyed her family and caused her nieces who were more like daughters so much pain and suffering. Their aunt had also taught Ryan and Matt about hunting as well but they went to college to get away from hunting for a while and to support their sisters. They dislike the fact that they do hunt because they don't want what happened to their parents to happen to them but they know they can't stop them.  
_**  
**

* * *

Chapter One – Welcome to St. Holloway!

**_Small café in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania _****_  
_**  
Sam and Dean Winchester where sitting in a booth inside a small café in Philly. "So it was just another dead end?" Dean asked sighing as he sipped on a cup of coffee while his brother nodded and looked on intently at the screen of his laptop.

"No, it was just another fake. I swear I think that some_'thing'_ is purposely trying to throw us off." Sam said having a look while saying the word 'thing' since they were in a room filled with other people.  
"But I think I might have something here for real…." Sam trailed off and pulled up an article and turned his laptop towards Dean on the table. The article read,

**'Three Teens Have Gone Missing and Two Found Dead Mysteriously!' ****  
_  
_****_Local authorities of small town named St. Holloway that is about five miles from the outer rim of _****_  
_****_Boston, Massachusetts are puzzled at the fact that a total of five teenagers have been reported missing and two found dead. Not anything as such a tragedy has happened since 1966. When a total of 7 went missing and 2 were found and sent to mental institutions. _****_  
_****_Police are suspecting a serial kidnapper/murderer is the cause of these disappearances. _****_  
_**  
"Ya know Sammy, it could just be some whack job" Dean said, finishing the article and looking up at his younger brother.

"Yes it could be, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out, I mean, its not like we have tons of other things to do." Sam said, trying to reason with his brother.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Thank you." Sam closed the laptop, and stood up. "We should get going."

Dean groaned, threw some money on the table, and then reluctantly followed Sam out to his newly restored 67' Chevy Impala.

**_In the car_**

As they headed towards St. Holloway Dean was looking through his cassette tapes for something to listen to while he was driving. "Dean keep your eyes on the road." Sam said pointing to the road while sighing. He was still looking up information.

"I'm multitalented I can look for music and drive at the same time. Jeez you should know you went to college for a year." Dean said as he grabbed a cassette and put it on. AC/DC's 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' filled the car.

"Why do you listen to that crap, Dean?" Sam asked, obviously annoyed with listening to Dean's so called 'mullet rock'.

"Its a classic Sammy" Dean said with his cocky smile then turned the volume up as loud as it could go, just to annoy his little brother. Sam sighed angrily, then rolled his eyes and continued researching. After driving for a while longer, they passed the sign that read "Welcome to St. Holloway!" They drove through town, ignoring the looks they were getting from the town locals, and pulled into a small diner, that didn't seem to have a name. As they walked the short distance to the diner, Dean gave looks of disgust to all the mini-vans parked.

"Soccer moms." He muttered. Sam smiled.

_**Diner/ St.Holloway**_

They entered the diner and everyone inside stopped talking and looked at them. "Great just what we need everyone focusing on us." Dean muttered then went and sat down in a booth at the far end of the diner. Not long after they sat down, a young girl about the age of fourteen with long dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a messy bun, walked up to them. She was wearing dark colored jeans, and a black T-shirt, which had a white skull in the middle. "Hey, names Lily, and is there anything I can get you for today?" She asked half-heartedly.

"A cheeseburger and a coke" Dean ordered, "I'll have the same." Sam said.

"Alrighty then." Lily said and started to walk away when the door opened, the bell hanging above it singalling the new comers entrance and in came running another girl who looked about the same age as Lily. She had medium brown colored hair and chocolate brown eyes with her hair in a pony tail, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt that said, 'I'M WITH THE BAND!' but 'WITH' was crossed out and above it said, 'In'. Written in a bold turquoise blue.

"Your late" Lily said to her.

"I know but I was reading and I fell asleep see people who actually study for tests get the good grades." The brunette said.

"Shut up Alyssa!" Lily defended herself.

" I've only had one cup of coffee today and I need way more caffeine in my body to deal with you." As Alyssa walked away, Lily stuck her tongue out at her, causing her to stop.

"Oh, real mature, Lil." Alyssa glared. At this point, Sam and Dean stopped watching them, and then turned to each other to discuss the possible hunt on their hands.

* * *

Author's Note – Ok sorry if it was short but please review this story, we accept constructive criticism but please no flaming. Please R&R. We are hoping for at least 5 reveiws hopefully.

**_-Rebecca_**


	2. Exchanging Information

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok we only have 2 reviews so far and we are happy but also kind of sad. Anyway please R&R this chapter we would love to read what you have to say.**_

_**-Rebecca and Megan **_

**

* * *

Chapter Two – Exchanging Information**

"Ok so we are here now what do we do?" Dean asked,

"Look around ask a few people." Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah real nice we go up to someone and say, 'Hey do you think you can point us in the direction towards the places of were the group of teens have been killed?" Dean asked,

"Maybe we can talk to some of the families of the victims, or talk to the survivors they found."

"Sam, they said they were placed in mental institutions, for crying out loud. They said the kids were talking crazy!"

"Oh, they were." Sam and Dean, looked up, startled to see Lily and Alyssa standing there with their food.

"What do you two know about that whole thing?" Sam asked them curiously. He knew he had seen the two girls somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on just where.

"Oh, this and that." Alyssa stepped forward and set a plate down in front of Sam, and then Lily did the same for Dean.

"Well, what exactly?" Dean, asked, frustrated.

Alyssa and Lily looked at each other and smirked, amusement clearly evident in their eyes.

"Why are you so interested in it?" Alyssa asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh well we just uh…" Dean started

"We're reporters in training and they wanted to see if we could get a decent amount of information and write an article on it." Sam said smoothly hoping they would buy it.

"Sure, anyway enjoy you meal if you need anything else just ask and when your done come up to the counter to pay." Lily said as she walked away.

"There are some old articles from 1966 and from now recently about what happened and some files on the victims. I know were you could get them. I mean if it'll help you and your so called 'assignment'. By the way what college are you going to?" Alyssa said staying and crossing her arms in front of them.

"We go to the community college." Sam answered.

"Huh," was all Alyssa said and went to take someone else's order.

While Sam and Dean were eating Dean leaned over and said, "Do you really think she has got anything worth checking out?"

"I don't know we could first try the library and then the police station." Sam said Dean nodded and sat back.

Sam and Dean finished their meal in silence, and were going to get up and leave when the girls came back over to their table.

"Is there anything else you want or are you leaving?" Alyssa asked.

"Actually, we're leaving." Sam said, trying to be polite.

"Are you gonna go investigate?" Lily asked, annoyingly.

"Why are you so interested in what we are going to do?" Dean asked, getting pissed.

Alyssa was about to answer him, when a shout came from behind the counter.

"Lily! Alyssa! What in the hell are you two doing?" A slightly over weight, middle-aged bald man, emerged from the kitchen.

Lily crossed her arms nervously, looking down and said, 'Uh Oh." Quietly.

" We were just giving these guys directions since they got lost that's all." Alyssa said.

The man walked up to them and stood in front of the girls with his back to them and asked Sam and Dean, "Are these two bothering you?"

"We weren't bothering them at all Pete honestly." Lily said in her best mock innocent voice she could muster.

Lilly and Alyssa shook their heads and mouthed 'please say no' and 'no' while waving there arms back and forth. The boys just looked at them when Alyssa grabbed Lily's ordering pan and wrote. 'We can get u the info u need!' on a paper and put it up so they could see.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks at each other and Dean sighed, "No they weren't bothering us… that much." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Pete the manger turned around again and the girls they had quickly just put their arms down and looked at him.

"See, we good girls." Lily said trying hard to not laugh because they had just stuck a 'kick me' sign on his back.

He shook his head and said, "Fine, just go home and try not to get into trouble." Pete said and the girls threw here aprons behind the counter and grabbed their jackets and Alyssa got her shoulder bag.

"But then were is the fun in life? Besides this whole town would die of boredom if it was for us." Alyssa said.

"They would all have died literally if it wasn't for us." Lily muttered and Alyssa whipped her head a round and grabbed her neck because she turned to fast and gave Lily a look that said, 'Shut the hell up!'

"Hey we give each other that look a lot." Dean said smiling as he lightly elbowed Sam and laughed slightly.

"Any way I'm sorry about these two and if they did cause any trouble so the meal is on the house." Pete said and looked at the girls and said, "It's coming from your pay checks."

They shook their heads and exited the diner and the boys did the same. "Thank you so much for not ratting us out." Lily said.

"Well don't think its cause we like you cause its not. We want that information, and you two can't ask any questions, we clear?" Dean scolded. The girls looked at each other and smirked once again, then looked back to Sam and Dean.

"Crystal." Lily said with a mischievous grin.

"But you have to agree to our conditions before you hear them." Alyssa said.

"Yeah right you little…" Dean started, and towered over the two 5'5" girls who where short compared to Dean being 6'0" and Sam's 6'2".

"Tell us first." Sam said cutting Dean off and he gave him the 'Shut the hell up' glare.

"Hey you gave me that glare earlier." Lily whispered.

"Ok fine you can't ask too many questions either and can not interfere with anything we do unless asked to go it?" Alyssa said and stuck her hand out.

"Deal." Sam said shaking it.

"Now see was that so hard." Lily said.

"Ok so you guys need information about the group of teens that are missing?" both guys nodded.

"From this time or the one in 1966?" Alyssa asked

"Both." Dean said

"Ok we have to go somewhere to talk because everyone I this town right now are looking at you two and I highly doubt you want to be the center of attention. So follow us." Lily said,

"Oh and I suggest you bring your laptop. If you have one." Alyssa said and they headed towards a small dirt path and they walked until they got to an old park that had a table and some swings.

"By the way what are your names?" Lily asked,

"I'm Sam and this is Dean." Sam said.

"Ok now that, that's out of the way let's get down to business." Alyssa said as she sat down at the old wooden picnic table opened her messenger bag and took out her laptop and a stack of folders. "They folders are the profiles of the people that are missing and who have died. I was lucky enough to take the hard drive from the police station so it has everything else on record." Alyssa continue and she put a disc in her laptop and typed something and a whole bunch of things started to pop up on the page. She typed something else and it started to download onto the laptop. "Sam can I see your laptop?" Alyssa asked

"Why?" Dean asked,

"Because I'm going to copy the hard drive onto his computer. You see the cops will notice with in oh about an hour or two that the disk is missing. The files we are keeping they aren't the originals though I photocopied these." Alyssa explained.

"So you weren't actually studying earlier were you?" Lily asked

"Well not for school but I was reading the files and you know sneaking in and out of the police stations files without being caught. I really didn't want to say that out loud in the diner." Alyssa said and looked at Sam.

"So may I have your laptop for a moment please?" She asked he sighed and handed it to her. She pulled a cord from her laptop to his and all the information was loading onto Sam's laptop.

"Ok question how the hell do you too know how to do all of this?" Sam asked

"It's a small town we have nothing better to do." Lily said somewhat sarcastically. Dean nodded understanding.

"Alright, thank you guys." Sam said, grabbing his laptop. While Alyssa put her stuff back in her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"No prob." Alyssa replied. Sam smiled.

"Oh, and more thing." Dean said.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked.

"Where is it the teens keep disappearing?"

Lily and Alyssa shot each other a look, which Sam and Dean couldn't quite read.

"31 Mayberry Street. It's a little out of the way, though. You have to go down this path in the woods, its located in this little clearing." Alyssa answered, and then asked suspiciously, "Why do you wanna know?"

This time Sam and Dean looked at one another. "Just wanna check it out you know, for our assignment." Dean covered up.

Lily smirked her famous little smirk, and then said, "Okay, suit yourself, just be careful you don't run into that evil little spirit which is said to inhabit the house." She said somewhat mockingly. Sam and Dean turned around quickly and looked at the two girls. "What did you say?" Dean asked quickly.

Alyssa stepped over beside Lily and stepped on her foot with impressive force. "Ow!" Lily complained then forced a fake smile.

"She wasn't saying anything, in fact she didn't say anything at all." Alyssa tried to cover up what Lily had said. "Come-on Lily, we have to go do that _'thing'_, remember?" Alyssa glared at Lily, and Lily glared back. "Yes, I do remember. And you didn't have to hit me!" Alyssa pulled Lily away quickly. Hoping she wouldn't say anything more but she didn't get that far before Lily could return the stomp on her foot with a smack across the back of Alyssa's head and she slapped Lily's head. "We are so weird you know that?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah it's one of those questions that keep you up at night." Lily said as the laughed and walked away.

"Wait!" Sam called after them, but they were already out of earshot.

"Don't worry about it Sam, we have some research to do, we can get back to those two bundles of joy later." Dean said dryly, and then headed towards the Impala, with Sam trailing behind him, unable to shake the words that had come from the young girl's mouth.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you think is it better? Is it good? Bad? What? Please R&R. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far.**_


	3. Your Face Might Get Stuck That Way

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Here is the next chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Since this is so short the next chapter is going to be up tonight or tomorrow morning.**_

**

* * *

WARNING: OK there is some crude humor in this chapter so please don't get offended in any way it's just for some dumb laughs. READ THIS PLEASE READ THIS!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Your Face Might Get Stuck That Way**

Dean and Sam drove around for a few minutes until they found a decent motel they could crash in.

They both entered the man office and walked up to the front desk where an old man sat.

"You two the reporters everyone keeps talking about?" The man asked.

"Huh, so you've heard of us?" Dean asked with a cocky smile.

"Its a pretty damn small town, we don't get many tourists, especially ones like you. Anyway I'm Mr. Patterson and that there is Mrs. Patterson." An old woman emerged from the back room. "So do you guys want a room, or what?"

"Uh, yes please." Sam stepped in.

"Well, we had a room with two twins, but it was rented out no more then five minutes ago, all we have left is a room with one queen" The old man said. Sam and Dean looked at one another then took a step away from the desk and each other.

"We need two beds." Dean said with wide eyes.

"Well, we don't have anymore left." The man stated, slightly finding amusement of the situation.

"Is there any chance we can talk to the people who rented out the other room?" Sam suggested.

"You can try, but don't get angry if it don't work." The woman stepped out from behind the desk and moved towards the door. "Follow me." She motioned her hand to the boys. They followed her to the far end of the motel and stopped at room number 13.

"Call me if you need anything." The woman said, then started back to the main office, leaving Sam and Dean standing in front of the door. They could hear Metallica blasting from the inside of the room.

"Well, whoever it is, they got good taste in music." Dean said raising his hand to the door, and knocked. All of a sudden the music stopped and they heard scrambling around in the room. Then the door opened and to Dean's pleasure, Alyssa stepped out of the room.

"Can I help you?" She asked casually, as if the whole thing with the laptops never happened. Sam was about to speak, when Lily came up behind Alyssa.

"What's crackin?" She asked with a smile, bouncing a little, while drinking a 1-liter bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Damn it Lily, I told you to use a glass." Alyssa scolded. Lily just smiled. Alyssa turned back to Sam and Dean. "Anyway, what did you guys want, we have stuff to do."

"You mean people to do and things to see right?" Lily said

"No it's not, it's things to do people to see." Alyssa replied and shook her head while smiling.

"Exactly that is what I said people to do and things to see." Lily repeated as if it was a fact. Sam and Dean just shook their heads.

"We need this room." Dean said firmly.

"You need it our you want it?" Lily asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Pick one." Dean said angrily, with a stern face.

"You know if you keep doing that, your face will get stuck that way." Alyssa said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True story." Lily commented, after taking another swig of the soda.

Dean stepped forward fist clenched, but Sam caught him before he took action.

"Eh he's doing that towering thing again." Lily commented.

"Listen, we need to get some rest, and the only other room available has one bed." Sam said calmly.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem then." Lily said.

"We're brothers!" Dean shouted.

"You are?" Alyssa asked, surprised by this sudden outburst. Sam nodded. "Whoops." She said quietly. Lily yet again smirked that little smirk of hers that signaled she was about to say something, that would most likely drive Dean up the wall.

"Well, you know what they say." She said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Don't say it." Alyssa warned. Lily smiled at her, which meant she was going to say whatever was on her mind. Alyssa made eye contact with the brothers and said, "I apologize in advance for what ever comes out of her mouth."

"Incest is best put your brother to the test." Lily finished her sentence, with a triumphant smile amd started laughing at Dean and Sam's faces. Alyssa was clearly amused, as she stifled a laugh and buried her face in her hands. Dean, on the other hand, did not find it amusing, and stepped forward, the look on his face saying, "Kid you better run like hell!" Lily just smiled mockingly at him.

"You're so stupid." Alyssa said, playfully smacking Lily in the back of the head, and without missing a beat, Lily smacked Alyssa in the back of the head as well. They continued on like this for a few minutes, then it got really heated, and they started smacking each other without warning. Sam was about to step in, when Alyssa delivered the last smack, and Lily shouted, "I win!"

"Do you didn't I won!" Alyssa said and they sighed and then all was good again, like it had never happened.

"Okay, I guess we could give you guys this room." Alyssa said, then her and Lily walked into the room, grabbed their stuff, came back out, handed the key to Dean and walked in the direction of the front office.

"Oookkk." Dean said slowly slightly disturbed by the whole incident, and then him and Sam went to the impala to grab their things.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – Ok, I hope you enjoyed the chapter with a few good laughs and we are posting the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning._**

**_-Rebecca and Megan._****_  
_**


	4. There Was A Reason Why WE Kept U Around

****

Author's Note - Ok we are glad that all of you reveiwed and this explains a lot of the plot but we hope you still read it. The reason we did the funny stuff was to get people attached to it. Please R&R

**.**

**-Rebecca and Megan.**

**

* * *

Chapter Four – There Was A Reason Why WE Kept You Around**

The boys started to get settled into their room. Sam was looking through the files that was now on his laptop and when every time he was on a new page it said at the top in bold letters. **_'YOU OWE US!' _**Dean was lying down on one of the beds sighing he was still annoyed. Sam didn't pay much attention to his brother as he was pretty wrapped up in the files. The files from the case in 66' said that the crime scene was pretty gruesome. There was fresh blood everywhere on the walls of the house, but there were no bodies from which the blood could come from. The police tried desperately to solve the crime, but there was no evidence found anywhere, not even so much as a strand of hair, and the only reason the cops labeled it a murder was because of the blood they found all over the house, which they found did belong to five of the seven teens which were missing. Two days later, they found two of the teens bloody and naked in the forest, and when they brought the teens in for questioning, both kept ranting on about a dark figure, blood red eyes, and a bloodied hysterical woman who had her eyes gauged out.

"Hey did you ask them if there was any kind of legend?" Sam asked Dean

"No I was to pissed off at the two little brats to think straight." Dean said.

"They just do that to get a reaction out of you and I would stop letting it happen because they might be the only chance we have to get any more information. Here come and read this. It's about the incident in 1966." Sam said. Dean got off his bed and sat down on the edge of Sam's who turned his laptop towards Dean.

"Whoa." Dean said, after reading the file.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Is there any similarities between this one and the one that is happening now?"

"Um, just the missing teens, the house, and the blood."

"Great."

Sam read threw the files once more to see if he missed anything. He turned to Dean and was about to say something, when a faint cry disrupted the silent night.

"Did you hear that?" Dean whispered. Sam nodded, and then followed his brother's movement as they both got off their beds and went out the door.

"Maybe we imagined it." Sam suggested after they had been out there a few minutes and didn't hear anything else.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said unsure looking around for any sign of movement.

"Well, can you hurry, I'm freezing my ass off." Dean decided Sam was right, and turned around to go back in, when yet another scream filled the night air, only this time louder and more terrifying then the first, drawing Lily and Alyssa out of their room. Both still in their clothes from earlier in the day and with their jackets on.

"What in the hell was that?" Lily asked. Sam and Dean had no time answer as another blood curdling scream filled the night.

"It's coming from the damn house!" Alyssa yelled angerily then took off running towards the house.

"Wait up!" Lily yelled then ran after her. Sam and Dean shot each other a look then followed the girls. It was hard to see running down the path to the house, partly because the trees were blocking the moon, and partly because their wasn't much of a moon to give light. Finally the came to a stop in front of a huge Victorian house with a porch that circled the whole house and huge double doors. Another scream came from inside the house. Dean made a step forward, but immediately Lily and Alyssa jumped in his way.

"Don't its too late, and if you go in now, you won't be able to stop whatever is causing this!" Alyssa said with a certain look in her eyes. She kicked a rock that was on the ground. "We are always to late!" she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"There is this legend, we will tell you guys later, we just have to get out of here, now!" Lily said. Her and Alyssa then started walking away. They turned around, waiting for Sam and Dean to follow. Sam sighed and then turned towards them, Dean shot one last worried look at the house, then did the same.

They all walked back to the hotel in silence hearing a scream every now and then both girls flinching when they did but still looking straight ahead. When they arrived at the hotel they went off to their room before Sam or Dean could ask any thing.

"There is something seriously weird about those two." Dean said as they entered their room.

"Well duh…. I feel like I've seen them before." Sam said and added as an afterthought. Taking off his jacket and his shoes when he saw something under his bed sticking out. "Hey what's this?" He said and he leaned down and picked up a small army green bag that was heavy.

"Let's see what's in it." Dean said and he grabbed it and emptied it on Sam's bed. A variety of weapons and letters came out. Sam picked up one of the letters that had fallen out.

"What's it say?" Dean asked. Sam just looked at him, grabbed the bag and its remaining contents and went next door to Lily and Alyssa's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked, opening the door. Sam held up the bag. Alyssa stared at it wide eyed, then quickly snatched it out of Sam's hands and threw at Lily, who set it on the bed.

"How old are you two?" Dean asked coming up behind Sam and pointing at Alyssa and Lily, who had walked up to the door and was standing next to Alyssa.

"14." Alyssa answered quietly.

"And you guys have three 44's, two glock 40's, a colt 45, and two pocket knifes?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, we have a lot more at-" Lily didn't finish as Alyssa elbowed her in the ribs. "Home" Lily finished quietly.

"Why?" Sam asked sternly. Alyssa sighed.

"We will explain in the morning at the diner okay, just not tonight." Alyssa said tiredly, and closed the door in their faces. Both boys looked and each other and knocked on the door again.

"Oh no! You will explain now!" Dean said through the door. Lily opened the door.

"Please just let us explain in the morning because it is going to take a while and you probably won't believe us." Lily said. Just then Alyssa came up to the door and said, "Where is the letter?"

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"There was exactly 23 letters in that bag we only have 22 now please tell me where the other one is." She said.

"Oh here." Sam said realizing that he still had it in his hands. She took it and mumbled thanks.

"Sorry about her" Lily said, "She is a freak like that knowing exactly how many letters our brothers send us. Any way we have to work tomorrow morning so we can continue this tomorrow morning." Lily finished and closed the door.

Sam and Dean decided to give up for the night and get some much needed rest. They woke up around 7:30 the next morning, showered, then hurried over to the diner to hear what the girls had to say. Again they took a booth at the far end of the diner, where not many people sat, and again not long after they sat down, a very tired looking Lily came up to them.

"Coffee?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah." Sam answered simply.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes as she poured him coffee.

"About 5 hours. We have to be here at 5:15, so." She answered.

"Okay, we want to know everything." Sam said getting down to business.

Lily sighed. "Alright, we have a fifteen minute break in about 5 minutes. I'll go get Alyssa." She turned around and headed for the kitchen. About five minutes later, a very tired looking Alyssa followed Lily to Sam and Dean's table, and sat down. The boys on one side and the girls on the other.

"What do you want to know?" Alyssa asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes while drinking her own cup of coffee.

"We want to hear the legend first." Sam said. Lily and Alyssa looked at each other, then Alyssa spoke.

"Okay. About 64 years ago, in 1953, there was a family who lived in that house, with the last name Williams. The couple was happy and everything, and a few months after they wed, Mrs. Williams became pregnant, and nine months later gave birth to a baby boy. This was Mr. Williams's first child, but Mrs. Williams had a son from her previous marriage. One night, when the youngest boy was about 12, and the older boy, 15, Mrs. Williams previous husband showed up on their doorstep. He was asked to leave many times by Mr. Williams, but he refused. Somehow he managed to get fully into the house and lock the family in. Him and Mr. Williams got into a fight, and in the end, Mr. Williams was killed right in front of the boys and Mrs. Williams, and he didn't stop there. Then he took Mrs. Williams and tortured her in all kinds off horrible ways, gauging out her eyes cutting her up real good and everything. After he had killed her, he killed the youngest boy because the child had come from the man who took his wife from him. Finally he was done with the massacre, but the oldest boy wasn't. Before his father left, the oldest boy stabbed him many times with the knife he had used to kill the boy's family. The bodies were left in the house for weeks before any one found them. See, the townsfolk started to worry cause the hadn't seen any of the Williams family members for quite a while, so one day, a small group of people went to the house, and found all the bloodied bodies except for one, the oldest boy, and he was never see or heard from again. So people say, that if you go to the house at night and go in, you will never come back out. Since everyone one who went in that house in 1966 all died with in the next three weeks." Alyssa said and them continued, "and that's the legend of the old William's mass murder house there is tons of different versions to it but that's the real one."

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"People also say that when you go in, the spirits of the family show up and kill you in terrible ways, trying to make you feel the pain they felt that night." Lily said, seeing the looks Sam and Dean gave each other. Sam nodded.

"Alright, that's done with. Now, I want to know why two 14 year old girls are carrying around 8 murder weapons, and have more at home. I mean, do your parents know you have those?" Dean asked, with an authorative tone. Lily and Alyssa looked at each other, but didn't answer him.

"Well?" Dean asked again, growing impatient.

Lily bit her lip, and then spoke quietly. "Me and Alyssa are cousins. Our dads were brothers, and also like best friends. We lived next door to each other, and everything." Lily drew in a deep breath. "Then one weekend, when we were three, our brothers were nine, we all went on a big family camping trip. The first night we were there, we woke up in the middle of the night to hear our parents screaming. A few minutes later the screaming stopped, our brothers took us outside with them to check out what had happened, and we found that our parents had all been murdered. We called the police and they took care of everything, and we were sent to live with our Aunt Trisha. Then when we were 10, Matt and Ryan were 16, Aunt Trisha was killed right in front of Alyssa and me. Two years later, Matt and Ryan took off to college and we have been on our own ever since." Lily finished.

Sam felt a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Alyssa nodded appreciatively.

"Did they find whoever killed them?" Dean asked. Again Lily and Alyssa looked at each other.

"Whatever." Alyssa said quietly.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

Alyssa looked at him, cleared her throat, then said a little louder, "It wasn't a who it was a what."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, Dean was going to say something when again the fat bald man appeared from behind the counter.

"Canters! Both of you front and center, now!" He yelled. Sam flinched at the name Canters. Now he knew where he had seen them. Lily and Alyssa rolled their eyes, then slowly went to the man.

"What the hell are you two doing, huh? You have no time chat away with paying customers, now get your asses back in the kitchen and get to work!" The girls were about to walk away, when something inside Sam slipped.

"Wait!" He shouted, and joined the girls in front of the man, called Pete.

"What do you want?" He asked Sam angrily.

"Um, I'm am their cousin visiting from California, do you think you could let them go for today?" He struggled to come up with a story.

"Why?" Pete asked, still angry.

"Um, its urgent family business, about their brothers."

Pete looked from Sam, to Dean, then to Lily and Alyssa, who were at first confused, but then caught on.

"Yeah, Pete its real urgent." Alyssa said with her best innocent child voice.

Pete sighed angrily. "Come-on man, have a heart." Dean stepped in. Pete glared at Dean.

"Fine." Pete finally said, steam clearly coming out of his ears. Dean and Sam thought this was done with, but the girls had different plans.

"Thanks Pete, thanks a million!" Alyssa said enthusiastically, shaking his hand. Pete looked just as confused as Sam and Dean, but then their eyes went to Lily, who was stationed behind Pete, trying to pull the keys off his utility belt.

"Don't get used to it." Pete said, calming a little.

"Oh, sir we won't." Alyssa still tried to distract him, as Lily was having trouble getting the keys off.

"Sir? Alright what are you two up too?" Pete said, turning to face Lily.

"No don't!" Alyssa shouted. Too late Pete was already facing Lily, who had managed to get the keys off and hide them behind her back, seconds before Pete turned to her. She gave him her best innocent smile, then said "Thanks Pete, catch ya on the flip side," Then quickly followed Sam, Dean and Alyssa out the diner door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted after they had walked about a block away from the diner.

"Well, we know why you two did that." Alyssa said smiling.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"You want us to help you." Lily said annoyingly.

"And that is why we took his keys." Lily said, holding up the keys and shaking them with a smile. Alyssa grabbed them from her after almost being hit in the face by them.

"Why did you take his keys?" Sam asked.

"Because Pete's wife owns the library, and has access to some confidential files, but she makes Pete carry the extra key to the cabinets in which the files are kept, so no one can find it and get in." Alyssa said while smiling.

Dean smiled. "I knew there was a reason we kept you two around."

"Don't you mean there was a reason why**_ WE_** kept you to around?" Alyssa said, "We could have done this job easily by ourselves."

"Yeah you know we get dressed in black and pull a _Mission Impossible_." Lily said.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – Both of us Rebecca and Megan hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will update soon because we enjoy writing this story very much._**

**_-Rebecca and Megan_**

* * *


	5. A 1967 Chevy Impala?

**_Author's Note – Ok we hope you enjoy this chapter and plz R&R with your thoughts or anything. Anyway we forgot to say that we DON'T OWN SAM OR DEAN! But we do own everything else that hasn't been mentioned in the show._**

**_-Rebecca and Megan._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five - A '67 Chevy Impala

Sam and Dean followed the girls to the library, and waited while Lily distracted the librarian, and Alyssa got the files, then they sat down at a table, which was mostly blocked by bookshelves and stuff, so they could talk a little more openly. Alyssa and Sam went through the files, which were the records and newspaper articles from that night in 66', while Dean and Lily bugged them asking if they found anything yet.

"K, done." Alyssa said, setting down the file.

"Find anything?" Lily asked.

"Just stuff we already knew." Alyssa answered

"What kind of stuff?" Lily asked  
"You know the whole list of names of victims and…" Alyssa started while still looking through another file. "Wait I think we have something." She said pointing to something on the paper she stood up and walked away leaving them all sitting there.

"Is she going to get lost?" Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow. For a small town they sure had a big library.

"Nope she knows this place pretty well. I'm usually the one that gets lost."  
Lily said.

"So you two really do this a lot?" Sam asked, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yuppers" Lily said and Alyssa returned with a few books and set them down on the table. "Ok let's see…" she muttered something to herself then flipped through one book.

"What did you find?" Sam asked and reached for the file and book but Lily stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you when she finds something she is on a roll and you don't want to stop her, she is like a mega bookworm type of person but she has the whole James Dean rebel without a cause thing going on. While I on the other hand am a total all the way James Dean rebel without a cause." Lily explained.

"What date did it say that the 1966 mass murder happen?" Alyssa asked

"Um… it started on September 23rd when they went missing and they found some of them on October 3rd and then they found all of the blood and stuff in the house on November 1st." Dean said.

"Ok so it was pretty spread out but get this. It's October 29th today and in the 1966 mass murder it happened on Halloween. Great this demon or spirit is to stupid that it can't come up with a better idea of timing because..." she said and then realization dawned upon her. "... because people would think it's the screams of kids just playing pranks." Alyssa ranted.

"Yeah and every year one or two teens are dumb enough to go and enter the house on Halloween and then they end up dead. Why haven't we figured this out before?" Lily said

"I have no idea but we know now so we have to keep every kid out of that house on Halloween." Alyssa said.

"Yeah. Well, we have the research done, now we have to talk to the surviving kids." Sam said. "Do you two which hospital the were taken too?" He asked the girls.

"St. Holloway Medical Care, Psychiatric Ward. Its about 45 minutes from town though, so we have to take a bus or something." Lily said.

"I have a car." Dean said. "Lets go." Lily and Alyssa followed the boys out to the Impala, and stopped short when they saw the car.

"That's your car?" Alyssa asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Dean asked defesensely.

"Its beautiful!" Lily said in awe.

Dean's face was replaced with a grin and gave the car a proud smile, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Is… is that a '67 or '68…." Lily started

"Is that a '68 or '67 Chevy Impala?" Alyssa asked as she and Lily circled the car still in awe with it.

"It's a '67 Chevy Impala." Dean said proudly.

"Both of you own it?" Lily asked.

"It's Dean's, why on earth are you so fascinated by it?" Sam asked them.

"Because it is a classic one of the best in our book. We have been saving up for a car for years now and we read a lot." Alyssa said.

"Correction you read a lot I look at the pictures." Lily said.

"Marry Me!" Lily exclaimed suddenly while looking at the car, Sam and Dean looked confused.

"She's talking to the car." Alyssa said as if it was nothing out of the normal she walked up to Lily. "Ok stop talking to the car before I end up having to check you into the hospital ok?" Alyssa said as if she was talking to a four year old.

"Ok, let's get going." Sam said he opened the passenger side and the girls climbed in the back. Dean was smiling and looked at Sam, as he was about to get in. "See I told you it was a classic." Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes while getting into the car.

As they headed towards the hospital the girls leaned forward. "How long have you had the car?" Lily asked, and then said. "What do you guys do for a living to even afford it? Go through small towns and look up their urban legends?"

"We told you, we go to the university, we are reporters." Dean said smoothly.

"That's crap and you know it. Besides if that was true you totally would have flipped out at the mention of anything supernatural." Alyssa said. "Come-on what's your story?" She asked, curiosity taking over again.

Sam and Dean gave each other the same look Lily and Alyssa had when they were about to tell their story. Sam sighed. "Our mother was killed in a fire 22 years ago."

"And?" Lily drug out the word, knowing it was more then just a fire.

"Your will think we are crazy." Sam said.

"Try us." Alyssa said, now interested. Sam shot Dean another look then carried on.

"The fire was caused by a demon. It pinned her to the ceiling in my nursery, then set the house on fire." Sam finished. The girls were silent at first then Alyssa said, "Our parents and aunt were killed by a spirit that had sworn revenge on our grandparents before they sent it back to hell."

After the last comment the car was silent, until they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "We're here." Dean broke the silence.

They all got out of the car and started towards the hospital entrance when Alyssa stopped suddenly but only for a moment she didn't think any of them noticed but Sam did. They all walked silently until they got to the fourth floor.

"Let me do all the talking." Alyssa said and she pulled open a door that lead into a whole other ward. There was a receptionist desk and above it said 'Psychiatric Ward.'

"Hi um we were uh… wondering if we could visit the teens that where found out the William's house this... this morning if you don't mind." Alyssa said looking at the nurse while stuttering.

"Names?" the Nurse asked

"Um Canters… Alyssa, Lily, Sam and Dean Canters." Alyssa continued while crossing her fingers behind her back and the other three could see.

"Ok room 413." The nurse said and they walked off. After they turned a corner and Sam asked, "Why did you tell them our last names were Canters?"

"Because people in this town and you told Pete we were all related and if we don't say that every where else people will talk and then the cops will be on your guys tails." Alyssa said as they stopped out side of room 413. A clipboard was hanging on it.

"You two know a Joey Stonewall?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Lily said and entered the room while the boys followed while Alyssa said, "I'll go and look for the other two victims ok?" Alyssa started walking off.

"Wait weren't there only one other victim? " Sam asked Lily.

"Yeah I think so. She just probably got confused that's all." Lily said and she turned and stood next to Joey's bed.

"Joey?" She started "You remember me Lily? Alyssa's cousin?" she asked

"Lily? Alyssa?" Joey said becoming more alert to his surrounding. "You...you have to get out of here before the... that thing sees you too. Hurry go." Joey said trying to sit up but he groaned in pain.

"It says on his chart that he has a few broken ribs and a fractured arm." Dean said reading the chart.

"Joey it's ok you aren't there any more we are at the hospital." Lily said,

"Where is Alyssa! Did it get her? Is she ok? Are you ok?" Joey asked panicked trying to look around.

"Yeah, we are both fine. Listen hon, we need to know what went on at that house, can you tell us?" Lily asked calmly. Joey stared at her with panic filled eyes.

"I know it must have been terrifying, but if you don't tell us what went on, then we can't stop it, and that means more people will end up dead, or in your position, do you want that?"

Joey slowly shook his head.

"K, then you just have to tell us what you saw, and if it becomes too much, then just stop and we will leave you alone, clear?" Lily asked

Joey nodded slowly again, drew in a shaky breath. "Um, me, Mike, and Sean, were staying over at Rick's house, and we got into this fight challenging each other at who was the bravest, so we finally came to an agreement, that we would go up to the William's Mansion, and whoever went in the farthest was the bravest. We all went in together and made it too the basement door, before we started hearing sounds and freaky noises, so we ran to the door, but someone had locked it, so we couldn't get out. And then this dark figure started walking down the stairs, we ran, but every corner we turned, it ended up in front of us, it took hold of Sean and started dragging him away, we tried to help him, but then this-this woman was there, she wa-was naked, and covered in blood. She started moving towards us screaming, and I noticed that her eyes... were-were completely gone. At that point we all just took off running, and I reached the kitchen and Mike and Rick weren't behind me anymore. I looked for them a little, but I was just so scared, and figured I should find a way out, and go get help, so I tried going through the kitchen window. I managed to get halfway out, but something grabbed my shoe, when I turned around, all I saw was a pair of blood red eyes, I managed to get my shoe off and then I just ran. The police went in later that night, but didn't find Mike, Sean, or Rick anywhere." Joey finished with a sob. Lily sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back, to comfort him.

"Joey, I have to go now, okay? I promise we are going to find whatever did this too you, and we will kill it okay?" Lily said.

Joey nodded, and Lily started to get up, but Joey grabbed hold of her wrist. "Lily, they say in the legend, that if you so much as put one foot in the house, the spirits will hunt you down and kill you." He said, tears running down his face.

"Don't worry about that, okay? We will kill them before they can even leave their house." Lily promised, and then followed Sam and Dean out of the room.

"Hey Lily." Joey called out once more.

"Yeah?" she asked,

"So all of that stuff you and Alyssa ever said was true wasn't it?" He asked

"Yeah Joe it was." Lily said. He nodded his head and said, "Tell Alyssa that I said 'Hi 'or something ok?" Joey said.

" I will." Lily said and left the room.

When they exited the room Lily looked around and sighed, "Did either of you see where Alyssa went?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "Great" Lily muttered and headed towards another room when she got to room 466 she opened the door and saw Alyssa asking a girl the same questions she had asked Joey.

"Ok, thanks Kate. I hope you feel better ok and I believe you. Your not insane and don't listen to anything anyone else says." Alyssa said and hugged the girl then turned around and saw Lily.

"Ok bye Alyssa. Nice to see you Lily." She said

"You too Kate." Lily said and both girls waved and exited the room.

"Ok so she said that Amber, Tiffany, Anna and her went up there with a few guys and all went into the house. They all got creeped out after a little while and went to leave but they were locked in. Something was coming down the stairs when they all ran in different directions. All she remembers after that was seeing a pair of blood red eyes and hearing everyone screaming." Alyssa said. "So how is he?" She asked Lily,

"He's ok and says hey. I think you should visit him Alyssa." Lily said.

"Don't ok just don't…" Alyssa said and turned towards the boys. "I think we should go tonight." She said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She means she thinks we should all go to the house tonight and kill the sons-a-bitches that keep doing to this." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"What? That is crazy!" Sam said.

"No its not. Its almost Halloween, and I think we should be there to stop anyone before they go in the house." Alyssa said.

"What that's completely and totally insane." Sam said

"Well have you met me most would think I am crazy so it goes well with me. I'm going in there with or with out any of you. What ever this thing is. It's killing and hurting my friends. I'm not going to let it ruin my whole life so I would prefer to go down with a fight instead of letting it destroy my whole life." Lily said and walked away towards the exit of the hospital ward.

**_Author's Note – Ok so what do you think? Please R&R._**

**_-Rebecca and Megan_**


	6. That Made Me Wanna Pee in My Pants

**Author's Note - Thank you everyone for reveiwing also thank you Lackinglime for always reveiwing. Anyway on with the story. Ok this chapter has some curse words just to let you know.**

**-Rebecca and Megan**

**Also please check out my other stories they are Gilmore Girl stories if your interested. They are under this name. This is mine and Megan's first story together.  
**

**-Rebecca **

* * *

**Chapter Six – That Made Me Wanna Pee In My Pants**

The ride back was in complete silence, as everyone thought about the events that might take place tonight. They reached the motel around 5:30pm. They all got out of the car.

"So..." Lily started.

"It's simple. We know what we have to do now let's do it before anyone else gets hurt." Alyssa said looking at the boys. "The real question is are you two going to help?" Alyssa continued then turned to Lily, "and are going with me or am I going alone?"

"Dumb ass." Lily said, and then went into the room. Alyssa then turned to Sam and Dean.

"Are you guys gonna come?" She asked.

"Yes, we are coming, but we call the shots, got it? If I say get the hell out now, you better do it." Dean said, and then he too went into him and Sam's room. Sam looked at Alyssa, and then followed Dean. Alyssa sighed, then turned around and went into her and Lily's room.

Everyone exited the rooms about half hour later; Lily and Sam both had a bag of weapons over their shoulders.

"What's up my homies!" Lily said brightly as they all met up they looked at her strangely and she laughed. Alyssa smiled. "Sheep are funny!" Lily said and laughed but when Dean gave her a look she stopped.

"Ok let's go and kick some demon ass." Dean said and they all started walking when they where halfway there they saw a group of teens heading towards the house.

"Shit!" Lily said she handed Dean the bag of weapons. "Stay here we need to stop them." With that she and Alyssa ran ahead of the group in the trees then ran out of the trees into them breathing heavily and panting. "You...you…guys can't go in that house we saw something up there and someone else called the cops. They are heading this way if you don't hurry they are going to charge you for trespassing on private property." Alyssa said

"Oh no! I think I hear the sirens!" Lily said with a look of worry in her eyes. Alyssa's matched hers. The groups all looked at each other muttered some curse words ran off away from the house. The girls sighed and laughed, giving each other a hive five while walking back to where Sam and Dean where standing. Dean looked amused.

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh it's our plan if someone is going towards the house and we see them we say something like that and they leave." Alyssa said. "Sorry about acting like a little kid earlier." she continued. They all started walking, the boys walking behind them.

"They kind of remind me of us." Sam muttered to Dean. Dean looked at him and smiled.

They stopped in front of the house, and all looked at one another.

Dean sighed. "Ready?"

Sam and Alyssa nodded. Lily got an intense look on her face, and looked at the other three. "We're going in." She said, trying to kind of lighten the mood. They all automatically formed a single file line, Dean in front, Lily second, Alyssa third, and Sam bringing up the rear, and were about to enter the house when Sam said, "Wait we need to get our weapons ready."

"Already ahead of ya." Alyssa, Dean, and Lily said at the same time then looked at each other strangely.

"Ok then let's go." Sam said.

"Hey Alyssa, if you don't make it out of here can I have your c.d. collection?" Lily whispered. Alyssa stopped looked at her and said, "Shut the hell up!"

"Hey none of us are dying tonight you understand." Dean said turning around to look at them. They nodded. They all entered the house and into the living room. It was dark and cold. The walls were slowly rotting away and all the furniture was still there and the blood stains still on the wall and floor. When they turned and looked at the front door they saw handprint in what looked like blood. The girls gagged slightly at the sight of chalked outlines that were fading.

"After all these years and we finally get to see the inside." Alyssa said, "It still looks like the pictures that were taken on the night it happened."

"Like nothing has been touched." Lily said. Dean turned around to face everyone.

"Sam, keep the door open with something." He said. Sam did as he was told.

"That's not gonna work." Lily said mockingly. Dean turned and glared at her. Lily just started back.

"Well its true." Alyssa defended her cousin. Dean then turned to glare at Alyssa, then sighed angrily and turned away from them again. He led them through the huge blood covered living room, and up the giant staircase. Thinking to himself that he was never gonna work with people under the age of 16 ever again.

Alyssa leaned in front of Lily and grabbed the back of Dean's jacket to stop him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going upstairs," Dean said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"NO! You can't haven't you heard all the stories from the survivors as soon as they try to get out the thing comes from upstairs. Plus that is the dumbest thing to do. Haven't you seen the movies once someone goes up the stairs they are goners." Alyssa said "Like you said no one is dying here tonight and going up there is like asking for a death wish above a cliff that has sharp pointed rocks at the bottom!"

"Listen kid, going tonight was your idea, and if everyone is saying that the spirits appear when they go upstairs, then in order to get rid of them, we have to go upstairs, okay, all we have to do is watch each other's backs and hope for the best, and remember if I say "Get the hell out of here," you get the hell out of here, everyone got it?" Dean said.

"Alyssa, Dean has a point, but I promise you that everything will be okay." Sam said, in a comforting tone. Alyssa just nodded. Dean turned away from everyone again.

"Good then lets go." Dean turned away again, and continued to climb the stairs.

"Jesus Christ, this place is huge!" Lily said when they reached the landing. There was a huge hallway lined with dozens of doors, and the walls were hung with a bunch of magnificent paintings.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. They turned quickly as they heard the noise from the staircase.

"Did everyone else hear that?" Alyssa asked nervously.

"Uh huh." Lily answered in the same nervous tone. All of a sudden the whole house erupted in a terrifying shriek.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted, copying everyone in covering his ears. The scream carried on for a minute or two, then everything fell silent once again.

"Everyone okay?" Dean asked, when he was sure it was over. He was answered with another scream. Quickly he turned around to see that the scream had come from one of the girls. He searched frantically to see why, and soon he found that the reason they had screamed was because there was the dark figure Joey and Kate had described, and had its grasp firmly on Sam's throat.

"SAM!" Dean shouted.

"Let go of him you fucking bastard!" Dean growled through gritted teeth he was walking towards the figure and the girls stood behind him.

Lily's eyes were on the weapon in Dean's hand, and Alyssa's eyes were on Sam, whose face was turning different shades, and was kicking at the figure trying to break free, but he was getting weaker.

"I said, let him go." Dean said angrily, pointing the gun in his hands at the figure.

"Dean, you gotta shoot it!" Alyssa said frantically.

"What if it hits Sam?" Lily said, her tone matching Alyssa's. Sam had stopped kicking, was pale, and now gasping for air.

"Dean, shoot it!" Alyssa screamed. Dean's hand shook.

"Shoot it!" Lily screamed this time. Dean shut his eyes and pulled the trigger. He paused it seemed like everything was now in slow motion. When he heard nothing happen, he opened his eyes. The figure was still there, and it still had Sam by the throat. Dean raised his gun to shoot again, and this time the figure disappeared. Dean rushed forward to catch Sam before he hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked Sam as they all helped him up. He was almost unconscious so Alyssa pulled out a water bottle from the bags of weapons and sprayed it on Sam's faces. He gasped and looked at them.

"Why did you splash me in the face?" Sam asked

"To get you to stay awake long enough for all of us to kill this demon." Alyssa said.

Lily exhaled sharply. "Holy shit." She said shakily. "I have seen some scary shit in my life, but I swear to God, seeing that black shadowy thingy made me want to pee my pants."

Alyssa laughed a little and Sam and Dean smiled.

"Well, what to we do now?" Alyssa asked. Before anyone could answer, there was a rumbling noise and then the house started shaking violently, and then as soon as the shaking had started it stopped. They all looked up.

"What the hell?" Lily said.

"Was that there before?" Alyssa asked. Sam shook his head. There at the end of the hall, located next to the staircase was an open door, leading into black nothingness.

"We gotta get downstairs, NOW!" Dean shouted, and made a move for the staircase, but was cut off by a shadow that now seemed to be expanding out of the black room.

"Sam, Alyssa get back." Lily warned them because they were the closest to the door, but it was too late the shadow reached out and grabbed both Alyssa and Sam by their ankles making them fall to the ground and it pulled them into the room.

"NO!" Dean shouted, and moved towards the door, but it closed instantly, and then became part of the wall once more.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean shouted, banging on the wall.

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" Lily screamed, joining Dean at the wall.


	7. Hidden Room and Hallways

* * *

_**Author's Note – Hope you enjoy the demon is in this chapter and it separated into different places since…. Never mind just read and find out. R&R! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're awesome.**_

_**-Rebecca and Megan**_

**_

* * *

Chapter Seven – Hidden Room and Hallways_**

"ALYSSA! SAM!" Lily yelled still banging on the wall. "Alyssa!" she yelled one last time and  
slid down onto the floor. "What are we going to do?" she asked,a tremor in her voice. Dean's eyes were wide as he slid down onto the floor next to Lily. Lily sniffled for a moment and then turned it into a cough.

"I don't know." He said.

Lily looked at him. "What do you mean you don't know? We have to do something, or its gonna kill them!" She shouted.

"Don't you think I know that!" Dean shouted back. The house was silent once again, all they could hear were each other's and their own shaky breaths.

"We…we just have to find them." Dean said.

"Yeah that'll be easy." Lily said sarcastically. "Dean, the damn door disappeared!"

"Well, it has to lead somewhere. First we check the attic and then the basement, okay?" he said.

"Why is it always the two scariest places in the house the evil spirits decide to go?" Lily whined.

"You'll be fine, okay, just stay close."

"Gladly." Lily answered with smile. _(Dirty comment by Megan) _

Dean just gave her an annoyed look and shook his head as they continued their journey in the now eerily quiet house.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767767676767676767

_**Hidden Room**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alyssa yelled as she was falling or that is what is seemed like until she hit the ground. A big cloud of dirt went up around her. "What the? Lily? Sam? Dean?" She yelled while coughing. "Oh god that hurt." she said to herself as she rubbed her head. "SAM? You anywhere out there?" she yelled while standing up and dusting herself off.

"Dean! Lily! Alyssa!" Sam yelled from a short distance away.

"Sam!" Alyssa shouted back.

"Alyssa where are you?"

"Over here." There was a scrambling of feet, and then Alyssa felt someone bump into her.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I'd be even better if I could actually see past my nose what about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Where's Dean and Lily?"

"I don't think it grabbed them." Alyssa said.  
"Do you have anything like a flashlight?"Sam asked  
"No but I have a cell phone." Alyssa said and pulled it shining it around. Sam did the same. They stood still looking around. They were in a very large, very dark room, with a dirt floor and rotten smelling air.

"Oh, what is that?" Alyssa asked plugging her nose.

"I don't know." Sam answered quietly.

"OH god!" Alyssa said and slowly walked backwards. "Sam look!" she said just above a whisper and pointed behind him. There were skeleton bones and dead bodies half buried. Alyssa tripped and fell backwards. "AAAAHHHH!" she yelped as she realized she fell over a body. It was Joey's friend Rick.

"We have to get out of here now!" Alyssa said with wide eyes.

"I know look for an opening or something." he said after helping her up.

They searched around trying to avoid the bodies. "I knew half of these people." Alyssa said softly.

"I'm sorry." Sam said and turned around. "Find anything?" he asked she just shook her head. "Hey what happened?" he asked pointing to her forehead. Alyssa lifted her hand to her forehead and winced. She had a cut there and it was bleeding but not that badly.

"Well that explains the headache." She said.

"Its not that deep, you should be fine." Sam said, with a comforting smile. Alyssa smiled back, and they continued to look for a way out.

6767676767767676767676767676767676767767676767676

_**Upstairs/ William's House**_

"How hard is it to find the God damn door!" Dean yelled, kicking and old wooden kitchen chair.

"What did that chair do to you?" Lily answered.

Dean glared at her. "Listen kid, I have no time for humor, okay? We have to find Sam and Alyssa before it is too late." Dean said angrily.

"Sorry, when I get scared and nervous, I make stupid and sarcastic remarks." Lily said with an apologetic smile. Dean sighed. They had already checked the attic, and found nothing but a bunch of rats, spiders, and boxes the Williams had left behind.

Lily tripped over an old bucket and fell into one of the walls, which collapsed, revealing old rickety stairs.

"I think I found the basement." Lily coughed. Dean ran over to her, after hearing the noise.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." She said somewhat sarcastically, and coughed again. Dean smiled. "Good work." Then helped her up and started down the stairs.

67676767676767676767676767667766767676767676767676776767676776767676  
**_Hidden Room_**

"What?" Sam asked turning around from the wall.

"What?" Alyssa asked him also turning around.

"Didn't you just say my name?" Sam asked.

"No, you ok their Sam?" Alyssa asked when she felt something pull her hair and she yelped. "Ouch! Something just grabbed my hair!" she said spinning around in a circle slowly looking for someone besides them.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I really wanna get out of here!" She squealed.

"Yeah, we both do, but it helps if we have a way to get out, so just keep looking." Sam said soothingly. Alyssa took a deep breath, and nodded. All of a sudden the room erupted with a ringing noise.

"What is that?" Alyssa asked.

"Its my phone!" Sam said, reaching into his pocket. "Its Dean!"

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

_**Meanwhile at the same time/ hidden passage**_

Lily and Dean had walked for a little while with no problem, but soon their luck ran out, when the path that they had been following came to a dead end.

"Ow!" Dean shouted as he walked into the wall, since the passage was dark, and they were doing most of their seeing with their fingers.

"What's the hold up?" Lily half shouted, after she had walked into Dean.

"Its a dead end."

"Oh fuck." Lily said leaning against the wall. "Now what?"

Dean shrugged angrily. They stood in silence for a minute or two. "Wait, don't you have a phone?" Lily exclaimed suddenly. Dean's eyes lit up with hope.

"Shit, why didn't I think of that?" He asked, no one in particular, reached in his pocket for the phone, and then scrolled down to find Sam's number.

One ring, two ring, three ring.

"Dean!" Sam's voice came from the other line.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean sighed, relieved. "What about the kid?" He asked, seeing Lily's hopeful expression.

"Yeah we're both fine. She has a cut on her head nothing major though." Sam answered on the other end.

6767676767676776767676767676767676767676767677676676767676

_**Meanwhile down in the hidden room**_

"Hey ask how Lily is." Alyssa said to Sam.

"How's Lily?" Sam asked

"Oh you know still alive so I'd say fine." Dean said staring at Lily, "and annoying." Dean continued saying on the other end of the cell phone.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Alyssa shouted. Sam turned around and said, "Oh shit not again. Dean you need to hurry."

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676

_**Hidden Passage Way**_

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lily yelled into the cell phone. Dean took it from her and yelled, "SAM? SAMMY!…. Damn it!" he yelled as both him and Lily heard Alyssa scream then the line went dead.

"NO! Alyssa." Lily said grabbing the phone again and saying her name into it hoping that she would answer. "We have to find them. There must be something back here maybe another hidden door." Lily said and started reaching for the walls and looking for anything.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676776767676767676767676

**_Hidden Room_**

The black dark figure had reappeared and was staring at Sam and Alyssa. "Get behind me." Sam said as he and Alyssa slowly backed up to a corner of the room. Alyssa silently handed Sam a pocket knife. He glanced back at her. 'Low battery low battery' Sam's cell phone continued to say. Alyssa picked it up and turned it off.

"What does it want?" Alyssa asked knowing Sam wouldn't have any idea, but just hoping he would.

"No clue." Sam mumbled and another figure came into view it was a boy around Alyssa's age. "Get out of here." Sam yelled but Alyssa said, "That's the boy that was part of the William's family. The one that had killed his father." Just then the figure of the boy rushed forwards at the two of them…………………..

_**

* * *

Author's Note – **_The only way to find out what happens it to review.

_**-Rebecca and Megan**_


	8. I Think I'm Stuck

**_Author's Note – Hey we hope you enjoy this story and here's a chapter. Also we have based the characters of Alyssa and Lily off of us. Just so you know. Please R&R. Also sorry it took so long the site wouldn't let us upload it.  
_**

**_-Rebecca_**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – I Think I'm Stuck**

A horrifying scream echoed throughout the house. Lily and Dean looked at each other.

"That sounded like Alyssa." Lily said fearfully. Dean looked back at her with a worried look on his face. "We have to find them." Lily continued and again started searching for a hidden passageway in the dark hall.

67676767676767676767676767676676767676767667676767676767

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alyssa screamed as the boy lunged at them. Sam pushed Alyssa out of the way and the boy clawed all the way down his chest, and then disappeared.

"Sam!" Alyssa screamed as Sam fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"You have to find a way out of here, and then go find Dean and Lily." He said while gasping. Alyssa crawled over to Sam and leaned down, laying a shaking hand on his bleeding chest.

"What do you want?" She screamed at the dark figure, as it disappeared.

"Go." Sam gasped, laying his head on the cold dirt floor. Alyssa looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Go!" He yelled. She nodded shakily, and then ran off in another direction.

"Ok I have to find them." Alyssa muttered to herself and she saw a faint light coming from a wall that looked boarded up. She ran towards it and started banging on it. "Help!" she yelled and then heard. "Alyssa is that you?"

676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Meanwhile at the same time Dean and Lily where standing in silence when the wall that was a dead end started to shake and they heard. "Help!"

"Alyssa is that you?" Lily asked as she ran towards the wall.

"Lily? Dean? Is that you guys?" Alyssa asked through the thin wall.

"Yeah it's us." Lily said,

"Where's Sam?" Dean yelled at the wall.

He's…. he's hurt you need to find a way to get through this wall." Alyssa yelled. Dean went to the wall said, "What do you mean he's hurt? Alyssa what's wrong with him?" Dean yelled.

"He the boy that… that killed his father appeared and came at us… but Sam he pushed me out of the way and it scratched him like a cat would and it was really deep he's bleeding really bad and I don't know what to do all I know is that we need help. Both of our cell phones are dead." Alyssa said. "Hey! There is a lock here on the right side it's bolted to the wall though," Alyssa said.

"Alyssa move away from the wall…" Dean said and started pushing Lily away from the door as well.

"Why?" Alyssa questioned but Dean just yelled, "Just get far away from it and don't stand near the right side of it got it?"

"Yeah!" Alyssa yelled ands ran away from the door about 20 feet.

Dean took out his gun and shot at the right side of the wall hoping to hit the bolted lock. After about five shots he stopped and said, "Did I hit the lock Alyssa?"

"No! Well there are tons of locks on it. You hit one out of like 20 or more. The bottom of the wall has a hole in it try breaking that part. Dean glanced down at the small hole. He started kicking at it furiously for about five minutes then stopped, and took a look at his work. It was bigger and looked as if he and Lily could fit through it.

"Alright, you first." He said to Lily. She quickly dropped on her hands and knees and crawled through the hole with impressive speed. Then Dean dropped to his hands and knees and did the same. He was almost through when something stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked him.

"I think... I think i'm stuck." He answered looking back at his body, we was already halfway through the hole. "You've got to cut back on them gas station burrito's." Lily said laughing. Alyssa joined and so did Dean after glaring at her. They all temporarily forgot what situation they where in.

"Ok enough what are we going to do. I mean unless you want us to kick the wood and we might kick you or the wood will jab you in the side," Alyssa said.

"You guys are gonna have to pull me, we need to find Sam." He ordered. The girls went forward and each grabbed one of his arms, and pulled. It took a minute or two, but finally he was all the way through. He took a deep breath, and then stood up.

"Alyssa, you remember where you left Sam?" He said quickly. She nodded, then turned the opposite way, and Lily and Dean followed. They walked about five minutes down another dark, narrow hallway, then came to a large open room, and in the middle of the room was Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean said rushing to him. Alyssa and Lily close behind.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean said trying to wake Sam up.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Alyssa said staring at a small puddle of blood next to Sam. Lily was standing a few feet away and looking at the bodies of the people.

"Alyssa we knew these people. Look I mean…" Lily started.

Alyssa walked up to her and hugged her. "I know it's a lot to take in but right now Sam needs us ok? We are all going to get out of here alive ok? You just have to stay strong and focus." Alyssa said.

"Ok…. " Lily said then turned to Dean. "Dean I need your cell."

"Why? You can't call the cops you know that. Besides they won't step foot inside the place we both know it." Alyssa said,

"I'm calling Matt and Ryan." Lily said and took Dean's phone. "Alyssa we haven't spoken to them in what 2 years? They owe us this, they said call if we are in trouble and we are." Lily said and dialed a number she hadn't called in a long time. Hands shaking she put the phone to her ear.

_One ring, two ring, three ring. _

_"Hello?" The familiar voice came through the other end. Lily froze, unsure of what to say. _

_"Hello?" The voice said again. Alyssa gave Lily a look, and she spoke. _

_"R-Ryan?" She stammered. There was a pause. _

_"Lily, is that you?" _

_"Y-yeah, i-its me." _

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Lily winced at the name he had called her since birth. _

_"Alyssa and me are in trouble." She said firmly. _

_"What happened?" Ryan asked, with a tint of worriedness in his voice. _

_"We are in **the house**, and there **is a spirit** after us." _

_"What!" Ryan yelled. _

_"Is Alyssa alright?" Matthew said in the background. _

_"Yeah she's fine." Lily answered, and waited while Ryan told him she was alright. _

_"Okay, we are on our way, and Lily Marie Canters, when I get there, so help me God, I' am going to beat the shit out of both of you, got it?" He said angrily. _

_"Yes sir." Lily said quietly, _

"_Give the phone to Alyssa." Matthew's voice said._

"_Alyssa its Matt." Lily said and handed the phone to Alyssa who took a deep breath and said, "Hey big bro." _

"_Alyssa Katherine Canters! What on earth where you thinking when you went into that house?" Matt said in a both angered and worried voice. He didn't wait for an answer. "Kiddo, why did you go in there? We always told you not too. Are you ok?" Matt said in a softer tone. "Yeah we are fine and we aren't alone you know your friend Sam Winchester? He's hear too and his brother they are in the same biz as us." Alyssa said,_

"_Alyssa I am gonna rip both yours and Lily's heads off when I get there you hear me!" Matthew yelled. _

"_Yes sir, and Matt we love you and Ryan remember that." Alyssa said and she hung up._

"We are gonna get our asses beat." Lily whined. Alyssa just nodded and was going to say something, when the dark figure appeared and started towards them. Dean who had Sam cradled in one arm, grabbed a shotgun with the other and fired.

"Get away from us you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" he yelled. It disappeared, and then the house started to shake violently again.

"What the hell is happening?" Alyssa screamed over the rumbling. Just then, the figure appeared again smiled mockingly at them and then disappeared down the dark hall it had emerged from. Quickly, Lily grabbed one of her guns, and without a word, ran to follow the spirit.

"LILY! STOP DON'T GO DOWN THERE!" Alyssa yelled and ran after her.

"ALYSSA! LILY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" Dean yelled.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676676676767676767676767

_**Stanford University/ California/ Airport**_

"Ryan you have the tickets?" Matthew Canters asked his cousin as they where heading towards their hometown to save their sisters ass's.

"Yeah so you sure they are both ok?" Ryan asked as they boarded a plane.

"Yeah and guess who is with them?" Matt said

"Who?"

"Sam Winchester and his brother." Matt said and Ryan looked at him and shook his head as the plane took off.


	9. They Remind Me of Us

**_Author's Note – Please R&R! Hope you enjoy this chapter also sorry if the fact that Sam knew their brothers threw you off a but we had that planned from he beginning, but hey only talked a little and had a few classes together and lived in the same building._**

**_P.S. Quick tip if you decide to try and dye some of your hair like we did and you don't know how to DON'T do it, let's just say the results are bad-ish. (it's not a word we know but who cares.)_**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine – 'They're So Weird But…' 'They Remind Me of Us'**

Dean looked from Sam lying in his arms, to the dark hallway both girls had just disappeared into, debating in his head, whether he should go after them, or wait and have faith that the young girls will have enough experience to kill the thing.

"Dean?" Sam croaked. Dean quickly looked to Sam.

"Sammy, are you okay?" He asked.

"I think. Where are Alyssa and Lily?" Sam asked weakly.

"They went after the thing." Dena answered quietly.

"What? Dena we have to go after them" Sam said, trying to break Dean's grasp on him and go after the girls.

"No Sam, you stay here, you lost a lot of blood, and I don't need that ghost taking another swing at you." Dean said sternly.

"Dean, those girls are going to get them selves killed, now you have to save them, and I'm going to help. Dean I can take care of myself, we just have to help them, okay?" Sam argued. Dean looked at him with worried eyes, but finally gave into him; he quickly helped Sam up then, and then helped him down the long dark hall the girls had just gone down.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

"Lily! Please don't do this!" Alyssa yelled to her cousin as she desperately ran trying to keep up. Lily didn't answer, just quickened her pace.

Alyssa ran faster and stooped in front of Lily putting her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Damn it Lily! Stop! We will kill this thing but it's not going to happen by you running off and end up dieing. You're so willing to throw your life away and die facing these things. But you can't die. Who will I have standing by my side if you aren't around? I have no one except you. Matt and Ryan are coming but they will have to go back we both know it. I'm not going to let you do this after everything we have been through." Alyssa ranted her voice getting louder then softening at certain points.

"Alyssa let me go after this thing." Lily said with a determined voice.

"No, we have to first see if Sam is ok and then we go after this thing. You can't face it alone. It's moves around ok! You need more than one person to kill it." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa I don't care! Ok, it hurt someone we have helped and who have helped us and we promised that we wouldn't let another person die because of this demon so I'm going to kill It."

"Lily,"

"No. Listen to me. Sam and Dean are probably gonna come after us. All we have to do is stall the thing until they get here, and if it starts to become to hard, we run, okay?"

"Lily, I don't know."

"Just trust me." Lily said with one final word then stalked off.

"You better not get us killed!" Alyssa yelled, then ran to catch up with her.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

"Aaahh!" Sam yelled, clutching is chest and falling to his knees.

"Not now, Sammy, we are almost there, just stay with me, we have to find them, just stay with me." Dean said, pulling Sam to his feet, then pulling him in the direction they hoped the girls were in.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767767676767676767

"Did you hear that?" Alyssa asked Lily.

"Hear what?" Lily asked still walking.

"I think someone screamed. Dean where over here." Alyssa shouted

"Don't do that the demon will hear you. " Lily said

"That's the point remember you want it to find us, besides with all of these tunnels we are bound to get lost." Alyssa replied and took out a marker.

"What are you doing?" Lily questioned, as she looked at her cousin in an annoyed voice.

"Marking this wall so we know how to get out." Alyssa said while she wrote 'AC/DC' in white with what turned out to be chalk.

" 'AC/DC' are you serious?" Lily asked,

"It's the only thing I can come up and besides the way the little lighting thing is facing is the way we came." Alyssa answered.

"You are so strange." Lily said.

"This coming from the girl who thought the stop sign was "just a suggestion" and caused a five bike pile up." Alyssa snapped.

"They really need to make that more clear." Lily defended. "Oh shit." She said suddenly, looking past Alyssa with wide eyes.

"What?" Alyssa turned just in time to see the dark figure, as it waved its arm, and both the girls flew back about ten feet, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"That' gonna leave a mark." Lily said painfully and humorously at the same time.

Alyssa nodded in agreement then followed in Lily's movement as she got up, and prepared to fight the spirit before them.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Sam and Dean came to an opening just as they saw the spirit fling Lily into Alyssa, and watch them both fall back.

"Sam, Dean watch out!" Alyssa screamed, but it was too late as the spirit flung them back, so they landed right next to the girls.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"We knew you would come after us, so we have been trying to distract the spirit so it doesn't disappear again." Lily explained quickly.

"I'll say job well done." Alyssa said and looked at Sam, "Feeling better?"

"As long as I'm alive I'm fine." Sam said as they were all standing in front of the demon. The demon didn't move or anything it just stayed were it was.

Alyssa sighed and dropped her arms for a moment. "Oh come on give us a clue as to what the hell we are suppose to be doing right now besides staring at this. Hey buddy give us a hint why don't ya." Alyssa said she then realized what she had said and mumbled, "My mouth says stuff before my brain registers it… I think I made it mad."

"No shit Sherlock." Lily said

"Shut up." Dean growled at the girls. They sighed and looked at each other nodded and at the same time fired their guns aimed towards the demon. The spirit quickly disappeared before the bullets hit it.

"Where'd it go?" Sam asked looking around.

"Drop!" Lily shouted then hit the floor with the other three following quickly as a large piece of wood flew over their heads and the spirit disappeared again.

"How in the hell are we supposed to kill this thing!" Alyssa shouted.

"We probably have to find the body and burn it." Dean said, pushing himself off the ground, then went to help Sam up.

"That'll be fun." Lily said sarcastically, leaning against the wall and dropping her arms.

"Yup, but how exactly are we suppose to find the damn bodies? They were never found. Unless you want to go and dig up every body back in that damn room or we can continue to go this way and see where it leads to." Alyssa said.

"I don't care let's just kill the bastard." Lily said. Just then tunnel started to shake again and it was about to cave in the rocks where falling and dirt. "Ow! A rock just hit me in the head," Lily said.

"Who cares this tunnel going to cave inn." Dean said.

"We have to chose are we going forward or backwards." Sam said.

"Forwards!" Alyssa, Lily, and Sam said at the same time as Dean said, "Backwards!"

"Sam you can't go forwards you're already damaged enough." Dean said sternly as the rumbling grew louder.

"Guys this is no time to argue!" Lily said looking around the tunnel nervously as rocks and dirt fell with rumbles and crashes. Just then the ceiling behind them gave out and came crashing down.

"OH SHIT!" Lily and Alyssa yelled at the same time.

"Guess we are going forward!" Dean shouted as they all ran forwards for a while the ceiling behind then crashing down inches behind their feet. They ran for what seemed like a long time but it was really only 5 minutes when the rumbling stopped completely and the debris settled.

"Oh man, we ran to much slowly dying at this point." Lily said and sat down on the floor and lying down on her back panting. Alyssa joining her while Sam and Dean just sat down looking around.

"Everybody ok?" Dean asked,

"Yeah just need coffee, or water either will do." Lily said.

"Coffee!" Alyssa said raising her arm then dropping it back down. "It keeps us alive,"

Dean smiled at this remark. They all stayed quiet for a minute, allowing there breathing to slow a little then Alyssa asked: "What if we can't find the body?"

Everyone remained silent. "I mean, if the cops couldn't find the body, then how are we going to? I mean, they are like professionals, aren't they?"

Everyone remained silent once more.

"Can't we just spread salt everywhere, then light up the whole damn house?" Lily wondered aloud a few minutes later.

"We could but we would need a lot of salt." Sam said

"Plus the fact that the body is probably in the ground well maybe it is." Alyssa said, "Anyone think if we concentrate hard enough we will like get some kind of oh I don't know Stars Wars Jedi master mind powers and we can 'use the force' to find out where it is?" Alyssa said and chuckled at what she ha said and Lily laughed as well.

Just then they saw another little boy running threw the now caved in tunnel and past them. They are looked at each other and ran after the boy. He was very pale and seemed like a ghost.  
"Do you think he's evil?" Lily asked

"No idea he was the younger brother from the family." Alyssa said

When they rounded a corner they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy Shit!" All four of them said.

"This is…" Sam started staring in shock and awe. They were in a big circular opening, that had crosses all around and five or six tombstones.

"Do you think they are in here?" Lily asked quietly.

"Only one way to find out." Dean said. At that moment Sam leaned against the wall and collapsed.

"Sam?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Just hurry up." He gasped in pain.

"He needs to get that stitched up, and he also last a lot of blood." Alyssa said. "We really have to hurry."

Dean nodded in agreement then went to one of the tombs and started to dig with a large piece of fallen wood he had found. Lily and Alyssa quickly followed his example.

He had only been digging for about ten minutes when he hit something hard.

"I'm so guessing that's not buried treasure." Alyssa mumbled and they started to dig around faster.

"OK how will we know which one we have to burn?" Lily asked,

"Burn all of them." Alyssa and Sam said.

"Ok, where is the bag with everything in it?" Dean asked, they all were queit and looked around at each other then back at where they had ran from.

"Back in the main room and upstairs," Lily said.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled kicking the coffin that was now lying next to the open and now empty grave.

"Wait!" Sam said and he took out a bottle of lighter fluid.

"Ok we now have that but it's not going to be enough. Do you have any matches or a lighter?" Dean said

"No." was mumbled around as they searched their pockets.

"I have one match and that's it. So how are we going to get all of the bodies burnt." Lily said

"Well we just first dig up all of the bodies and put them, together in a coffin and pour the gasoline or whatever on them and light the sucker." Alyssa said.

"We also need to salt the son of a bitch." Lily said.

"The bag is upstairs." Dean said angrily.

"No shit." Lily said.

"Maybe there is another way up there, one of us can run up there real fast." Alyssa suggested.

Dean sighed. "Which one of you is quicker?" He asked the girls. They looked at each other.

"I'm not going up there alone." They said together.

"Well, one of you need to go so we can kill the fucker, and get out of here."

"And get stitches." Sam added weakly. Alyssa and Lily smiled.

"We'll both go." Lily said. Alyssa nodded and they grabbed their guns.

"We'll see you both soon... hopefully." Lily said and waved at the two then headed towards the tunnel leading away from them.

"Try and not to get your selves killed please." Alyssa said to them.

"Right back at ya." Dean said smiling.

"Ok we will be back as fast as we can." Alyssa said and ran off after Lily.

"Those two are very weird but..." Dean started

"They remind you of us a little." Sam finished.

"A little" Dean said as he continued to dig up the rest of the graves.

**_

* * *

Author's Note – This is our longest chapter it's like 7 or 8 pages long and we are proud of it so please R&R!_**

**_-Rebecca and Megan_**


	10. Death of the Dark Figure Hopefully

**_

* * *

Author's Note – Thanks for the great feedback we hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**

* * *

Here is a dumb question but since some people have said they would want them to get together, if the girls were older who would you want to end up with who? Hypothetically?**

**_A.) Sam/Lily_**

**_B.)Sam/Alyssa_**

**_and_**

**_C.) Dean/Alyssa_**

**_D.) Dean/Lily_**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten – The Death of the Dark Figure**_

Lily and Alyssa had been walking for about five minutes before they found an old staircase. It was breaking and the wood was rotting some of the steps were broken.

"Ok so we have to move really fast up the stairs otherwise I think they will collapse and then we are screwed." Alyssa said.

"Ok you first." Lily said.

"Real nice make the smart one go first." Alyssa said and started up the stairs with Lily close behind. When they reached the top there was a door. They tried opening it but it wouldn't move.

"Great, what now?" Lily exclaimed.

"We can try kicking it down like they do on 'Cops' we've always wanted to do that." Alyssa said sarcastically but Lily being the person she is took it seriously and tried it but didn't success.

"Ow! The pain oh the pain that hurt really bad, really really bad," Lily said hoping up and down on one foot.

"I wasn't serous."

"Now you tell me!"

"Ok let's just try to push it down." Alyssa said they both ran towards the door and slammed against it and it moved open slightly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow! That hurt really bad." Alyssa complained.

"Super bad." Lily said now rubbing her shoulder and still hopping on one foot while Alyssa was rubbing her shoulder.

"It opened a little though." Alyssa said.

"1,2,3 go!" Lily shouted and they rammed the door again. It opened just a little.

"And, go!" Alyssa shouted. They rammed the door with all their strength, and it flew open.

"Ha! Success!" Lily shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yes." Alyssa said, relieved and rubbed her shoulder more.

676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

"Where are they?" Dean said angrily.

"It's gonna take a while, Dean." Sam said weakly.

"Well, we don't have a whole lot of time Sam!"

"They are going as fast as they can." Sam said, the he slowly fell into a sitting position on the floor, and buried his head in his hands. Dean went forward and grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"Sam. Sam! You gotta stay awake, man." Dean said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

"Ok we have to hurry Sam has already lost a lot of blood!" Alyssa said as they walked through the door, which was in the kitchen of the house. They headed towards the front of the house and up the main staircase.

"Ok the bag is at the end of the hall let's get it," Lily said but Alyssa grabbed her.

"What if that thing opens again? We won't have a way to get out."

"It's a chance we have to take." Lily said and they ran to the end of the hall and started back towards the staircase when the black figure appeared again.

"Not again." Lily said,

"Ok, move it buddy." Alyssa said and shot at the figure but it just stayed still where it was. "We are going to run at it." Alyssa whispered to Lily.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of." Lily said,

"You got a better one?" she asked looking behind them it was a dead end.

"Running at the big figure it is on three ok?"

"Yeah."

"1…2…3!" they both yelled and ran towards the spirit eyes closed and yelling hoping that it would vanish.

They felt something ice cold rush past them and they fell to the floor. "You ok?" Lily asked

"Yeah you?" Alyssa said,

"Yeah let's go," she said and they stood up and the figure was gone. "It was really cold."

"No kidding," Alyssa said as she picked up one bag and Lily got the other they went down the staircase. "Stay still."

"What?" Lily asked

"Look at the wall the shadows aren't ours it's them. We have to hurry ok." Alyssa said

"Duh moron." Lily said and they both ran towards the kitchen. The got to the next staircase and Lily ran down it first with Alyssa behind a little. The door slammed behind her and the old staircase started to shake halfway down. "Alyssa hurry." Lily said as she reached the bottom. Alyssa stepped in the next step and it broke, as did the rest of the staircase. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"ALYSSA!"

67676767676767676767676767676676767676767676767676767

"Sam!" Dean said shaking his brother they both had heard gunshots, screams and then silence.

"You have to go help them." Sam said now sitting up properly and on his own. Just when they heard something crash and the tunnel shook again slightly and one of the girls' scream and Lily scream "ALYSSA!" it echoed through the tunnel. Dean looked at Sam, making sure he would be all right, and then darted off in the direction of the screams. The house was shaking more violent then ever, and wood, dirt and debris was falling everywhere.

"Alyssa!" He head Lily scream.

"Lily!" Dean yelled for the young girl.

"Dean? Over here!" Dean ran in the direction he hoped Lily and Alyssa were in.

"What happened are you ok?" Dean asked as he reached Lily when all the dust had cleared.

"No! The stairs they...they were old and Alyssa… it broke and she…and it…big crash." Lily said while hyperventilating and moving her arms around wildly and crying at the same time.

"Lily!" Dean said grabbing her by the shoulders. "What happened?"

"The spirits, were chasing us and we ran down this old stair case and it started to break and Alyssa stepped somewhere and it all broke and she fell with it. I can't see her or hear her. Dean help her!" Lily said while she was crying. Dean looked over to the fallen staircase.

"Alyssa!" Dean screamed.

Silence

"Alyssa, can you hear me?" Dean yelled again.

"Ye-yeah, I'm over here." Alyssa said weakly. Dean went forward and started throwing aside pieces of fallen wood, finally exposing the young girl buried under it. He ran forward and grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly.

She nodded and coughed. "Yeah, I think so. My ankle hurts real bad though." She said, tears streaming down her face. "Is Lily okay?"

Lily answered by rushing forward and crushing Alyssa into a big hug. Dean waited a minute for the girls to rest, then told Lily to help Alyssa back to where they had left Sam and the bodies.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Sam sat leaning against the wall, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. His chest hurt like hell from that damned spirit clawing him, and he was so tired. He felt the house rumbling around him, and hoped to God, that Dean had found the girls, and they were on their way back, so they could kill this thing, because he knew it was getting close to killing time, and he at least wanted the girls to get out of the house so they could see their brothers. Sam had known Matt and Ryan from college and the three of them were good friends. Sam had known little of their situation, only that their Aunt had raised them, because their parents had died long ago, and that their Aunt had died recently, leaving their two young sisters to fend for themselves. They wanted to go and get the girls to live with them, but never got around to it.

"Sam!" Dean said as he walked back towards his brother with the girls closely behind him. Lily helped Alyssa over to where they were and she sat down next to Sam.

"Hey handicap you've got some company now." Lily said to Sam smiling lightly.

"Here is the salt and oh more matches and gasoline!" Alyssa said pulling the items out of the bag that was in between Sam and herself. She handed Dean the stuff. "Thanks for saving me back there." She also said.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Dean said annoyed. He turned around to face the bodies, but instead came face to face with the dark figure. It waved its arm, and Dean flung into the far right wall.

"Dean!" Lily screamed, and then took a step forward to help him, but Sam stopped her.

"Lily, just burn the bodies and kill the son of a bitch!" He yelled. She shot him a worried glance and quickly grabbed the salt, gasoline and matches. She dumped the gas all over the bodies, and did the same with the salt, then lit the match and was about to light the bodies when the dark figure figured out what she was doing and flung her next to Dean. Then the house started rumbling and shaking again.

Alyssa had slowly stood up and walked towards the bodies hoping the dark figure wouldn't see her. The others saw and decided to be decoys.

Lily and Dean both got up and stated towards the bodies again while the figure threw pieces of wood at them with the wave of his arm.

Alyssa had light the match and threw it on the bodies and she quickly lit another and threw it on the pile of bodies and bones before the dark figure roared out in pain and looked at Alyssa. It waved it arms at her and threw her back like it had done to Dean and Lily. The whole ground shook tremendously.

"Die bitch!" Lily yelled at the figure.

"Burn in hell asshole!" Alyssa piped in limping towards her cousin while looking at the figure. It burst into flames then fell away into ashes. They expected the house to stop the shaking, but it only increased.

"Shit! The place is going to collapse!" Lily yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Alyssa yelled.

"How the damn staircase collapsed!" Dean yelled.

"The way the spirit brought us here! There was a secret door in the wall, I think I remember where it is!" Alyssa said.

"Okay, you lead the way, just let me grab Sam." Dean said. He then walked over to Sam.

"Sam, come on buddy its time to go." Dean said, but Sam was silent.

"Sam?" Dean squatted next to his brother and grabbed his face in his hands.

"Sammy? Sam! Oh God, Sam wake up!"

"Dean, just grab him, we have to go!" Lily shouted, as more wood and debris fell around them.

"Here pour water on him." Alyssa said grabbing the bag as she limped towards the secret door and tossed Dean a bottle of water. Lily went up to Alyssa and helped her walk.

Dean poured the water on his brother as instructed, but nothing happened.

"Great, now you have a wet dying brother." Lily said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." Dean said in the same tone as he lifted Sam.

"Sorry." Lily said.

"Do you have him?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I got him."

"Lets hurry."

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Please R&R! Tell us what you think there will be more but we also wanted to know if you think we should made a sequel to this with they same characters?**_

_**-Rebecca and Megan**_


	11. He's All I Have Left

**

* * *

Author's Note –** **PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER. **Ok we changed the story to angst because of this chapter we both cried.** THIS IS NOT I REPEAT NOT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

Ok so here is the deal. You don't get to know what happens until we get at least 5 reviews. So NO** update until we get reviews. Yes, we do know we are being evil right now but hey we are strange, have no lives or anything better do and desperate for reviews. We would love to and **WILL** like to write a sequel to this but it would come out sooner if we knew you were actually reading it. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story.**

Including the listed below and everyone else.

DancinThroughLife**, Lackinglime123**,Andela,**OTHlove04**,little1forever,**Jordan**, and **Younique.**

Anyway enough chit -chat enjoys this chapter well not really but you all hopefully know what I mean anyway so yeah.

-Rebecca (and Megan)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – He's All I Have Left**

**Written By: Megan and Rebecca **

They ran through the tunnels as quickly as they could, considering Dean was basically carrying Sam, and Lily was half carrying Alyssa. Alyssa told Lily were to turn and in no time they were at a wall that had a small hole the size of a large dog door. You could see the woods on the other side but they would have to climb through the hole than a through a big group of bushes and cross a river.

"Here we are all we have to do it go through there then through some bushes then walk through a river and we will be outside of the house. Well at the bottom of the hill." Alyssa said.

"Well that seems so damn simple considering that Sam is out cold." Dean said sarcastically

"There is no other way out and the building is shaking if you hadn't noticed so this is so not the time to argue." Alyssa said loudly as the rumbling grew again.

"Okay, enough!" Lily yelled. "Alyssa you go first, then me, then Dean, send Sam through, Alyssa and me can keep him steady until you get here, but we have to haul some serious ass, now go!" They didn't have to be told twice, as the rumbling and falling debris increased by the second. Alyssa went through first, and then Lily literally jumped through, as a piece of falling wood landed inches away from her. Dean then sent a still almost completely unconscious Sam through to the girls who steadied him until his brother joined them. Dean quickly grabbed Sam, and they continued the escape through the rough bushes.

"Ow! My leg, oh my other leg! Ow!" Lily said as they were walking through the bushes.

"Come on we have to hurry I did something I'm sort of starting to regret." Alyssa said as the neared the river,

"What the hell did you do?" Lily asked stopping.

"I strongly suggest you don't stop moving because I left the rest of the gas can and about 5 other matches a little away from the fire and I think by now with all of the debris and the broken coffins since they are wood. Are probably up in flames by now and who knows if the whole entire hill doesn't collapsed or something." Alyssa said.

"Why did you do that?" Lily asked,

"Because I wanted to make sure everything got burned there could have been more bodies in that area." Alyssa said.

"Why does that sound like something I would do? Anyway Dean are you and Sam ok?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we're good, just keep moving!" Dean shouted. They didn't slow as they reached the river, now informed of the new threat thanks to Alyssa.

"Oh mighty mother of pearl!" Lily shouted as they splashed through the freezing water.

"Cold!" Alyssa squealed.

"Shit!" Dean yelled and Sam slowly started to wake up more because of the freezing water, he woke up completely when they reached the middle of the riverbank.

"What the hell are we doing in the river?" Sam questioned although he was yelling.

"Oh so now you wake up," Lily says throwing her hands up in the air above the water as she continues to walk.

"So not the time right now Lily! Also nice to see you awake Sleeping Beauty." Alyssa said while looking back at Sam.

As they stepped out of the river, they heard another crash from the direction of the house, and then a rumbling that continued to grow louder by the second.

"What is that?" Sam asked weakly, he looked like he could collapse at any second. No one answered for a minute, everyone just stood there listening. Then the ground started to shake, and it took only a few seconds for them to figure out what was happening.

"The fucking house collapsed!" Lily shouted.

"Time to go!" Dean shouted.

"Already ahead of you." Both girls say and run up the hill for dear life but they fell a few times since the earth was still shaking rapidly.

They had made it to the hill just in time to see the house explode into flames and parts flew all around some landing in the river and others five feet away from them. But they all sat down looking back at the house.

"It's like the fourth of July." Lily said,

"Whatever you say Lily, so it's over now?" Alyssa and looked at the boys.

"Yeah I guess." Dean said

"Ahhh." Sam said, leaning over, clutching his still bleeding chest.

"Sam?" Dean went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"He needs a hospital." Alyssa said. Just as the words left her mouth, ambulances and firetrucks started to pull in by the hill.

"Speak of the devil." Lily said with a smile. Just then an old black suburban screeched in next to an ambulance, and Lily's smile faded.

"Uh oh. Hurry, duck and cover!" She said, loud enough for only her, Alyssa, Sam and Dean to hear. Then her and Alyssa dropped down on their stomachs and rolled off under some bushes.

"Wee…. Ow that hurt… wwweeeeee… ow again that hurt you know I always get. ow1 hurt a lot." They heard Lily say a short distance away.

"Hey! A little help over here!" Dean yelled towards the paramedics and they came rushing over, as did Matt and Ryan.

"Alyssa! Lily!" They both yelled looking around after they only saw Sam and who they assumed was his brother and the paramedics took Sam and rolled him up to the ambulance with Dean following after saying later.

"Matt! Ryan!" Alyssa said rolling out from under the bush and standing up, then she ran towards them and hugged them.

"Thank god your alright." Matt said.

"Where's Lily?" Ryan asked.

"Lily get out from under there," Alyssa said

"NO! They are going to yell at me." They could hear Lily's voice coming from under some bushes.  
"Lily get out of there, Sam is already in his way to the hospital. My head is bleeding and I think my ankle is broken since you know falling while standing in the middle of the stairs, which happened to fall on me. So Lily get the hell out from under that bush now or your not going to be worrying about Matt and Ryan yelling at you!" Alyssa said in a demanding voice, which rose slightly and then leaned against her brother for support. "I don't feel good." She mumbled.

Ryan, Lily's brother went forward and yanked the young girl out from under the bush.

"Ow, ow! My knee!" She said hopping on one foot, and then looked up at her brother. "Easy on the merchandise." She said, trying to pull her arm away from his grasp, and then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ryan." She grunted. "I love you to, but a girls gotta breathe." He let go, but still kept his arm around her and she leaned into him for comfort.

676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

**_Ambulance/Sam and Dean_**

Sam lay still on the gurney, while Dean sat close to him trying to comfort him.

"Hey Sam, its okay, your gonna be okay." Dean said softly. Sam's breath was shallow and fast, and that worried Dean.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked the paramedic who was doing something at the moment while another wrote down certain information. They didn't answer Dean or even glance at him.

"Hey! Is my brother going to be ok?" Dean said raising his voice.

"Sir please clam down he has lost a lot of blood and we can't do anything until we get to the hospital.

"How long does it take this is a freak in' one horse town!" Dean exclaimed

"Sir we have to go to the Boston Memorial Hospital." One of the paramedics driving said.

"Why!"

"This town is really a one horse town sir, all we have is small medical clinic for check ups and stuff." The paramedic said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Dean said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sir, just calm down, we are doing everything we can for him."

Dean glared at the man for a minute then turned his attention back to his bleeding little brother lying before him.

"Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?" He whispered.

"Dean?" Sam said weakly, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here."

"My chest hurts."

676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

_**Hillside / St. Holloway**_

"We have to get you both to the hospital right now." Ryan said.

"No we're fine see all fine just some scrapes and bruises." Alyssa said standing up away from them and started to spin around when she fell to the floor. "Ow, my ankle hurts." She mumbled and just stared at the ground pouting.

"Sure you are, now get both your asses in the car we are going to the hospital, and while we are there we can see how Sam is doing." Ryan said as he put his arm around Lily's shoulder and they headed to the car. "Why is it that Alyssa always ends up getting hurt and you don't?" he asked

"Because we have each others back and I would probably be dead if it wasn't for her so she takes the hits for me then complains about it and I smile. It's a endless cycle." Lily stated smiling at her brother.

Matt went up to Alyssa and said, "You sure we are related I mean you aren't that graceful."

"Shut up and help me up please," pouting she continue, "My ankle hurts, take care of your very cute baby sister."

"Come on," he said helping her up and helped her to the car as well. "You're just like me always getting into trouble."

"Whatever you say Matt whatever you say" Alyssa replied as he lifted her in the car and shut the door. Matt climbed into the drivers' seat and Ryan into the passenger seat. Lily was climbing into the seat next to Alyssa's when she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Sonuvamother fucking bastard!" She shouted, holding her knee.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who should be more careful." Alyssa mocked, as Ryan jumped out of the car, and lifted Lily into the car.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ryan asked her.

Lily looked down. "I didn't want you to think I was a wimp." She said quietly.

Ryan smacked her in the head. "From now on you tell me when you are hurt so I can take care of you." He scolded. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. "Oh, and watch your fucking mouth." He shook his finger, and in the background Alyssa let out a laugh. Then they headed towards the hospital.

6767676767677676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

**_Boston Memorial Hospital / Emergency Ward_**

Dean was pacing back and fourth in the E.R. waiting room he sighed and sat down running his hand through his hair and putting his head in his hands. "Come on Sammy you can't die on me like this, you can't die." He mumbled to himself and realized a few tears had fallen he quickly wiped them away he never cried, he was the strong one in the family. Not he didn't care at that moment hoping that he wouldn't become the only living member of his family. And then he did something he was so desperately trying to avoid. He thought of his father. The last words he had said to him hadn't been good enough. He had wanted his father to know he loved him and that no matter what had gone on in their childhood, he was still the best dad him and Sam could have. He shuddered at the thought of his father's last words to him in the broken impala. 'Take care of Sammy.' His father had said.

He sniffed. "I'm doing a real bang up job there huh Sammy." He muttered to himself, then sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Dean!" He heard Lily's voice and looked up. Sure enough, there at the entrance of the corridor standing there were the girls, Alyssa being carried by her brother and Lily hopping on one foot furiously over to him, and her brother shouting at her to stop, but of course, she had no intention of listening. She finally made it over to him, and collapsed on the chair next to him. Alyssa joining her very quickly. Their brothers staying a good few yards away.

She took a deep breath. "How is Sam?" Alyssa asked sincerely.

He took in a shaky breath. "He, he uh lost a lot of blood, and they-" He stopped a minute to breathe. "They are working on him now." He choked out. Alyssa looked down at the ground then back at Dean. She paused a minute, sighed, and then did something Dean would have never seen coming. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He felt awkward, but hugged back anyway, and in a matter of moments he felt a second pair of arms, and figured it was Lily. After a few minutes, they pulled back.

"Thank you for saving our lives and watching out for us when you didn't have too." Alyssa said cutely, then they both followed their brothers and a nurse into a room to get themselves taken care of, and at that moment Dean would have given anything to be walking away with his little brother.

"Excuse me are you a family member of Sam Winchester?" A doctor who looked to be in his late thirties asked.

"Uh yeah I'm his brother is he ok?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Well he lost a massive amount of blood and by the time they got him here he already had gotten an infection that has slowly started to spread into his blood stream. Right now he is stable but we need to keep him here for observation for a couple days. You can go and see him now if you would like he 's resting." The doctor said, "He's in room 113 it's down the hall to your left."

"Thanks." That was the only thing Dean said as he walked towards the room that his brother was in fearing what he would see.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Alyssa and Lily sat right next to each other on the table while the doctor gave them each an x-ray and their brothers sitting a short distance away. Alyssa had really bad sprain to her ankle, they gave her a cast and said she would have to use crutches for a while. Lily fell hard on her bad knee, causing it to bruise and swell horribly. The put it in a medical wrap and would have to use crutches for a while just like her cousin.

"Um, can you tell us where Sam Winchester is?" Alyssa asked, when they were both taken care of and waiting for their crutches. The nurse smiled sweetly, looked down at a slip of paper then told the girls he was in room 113.

"Thanks." Lily said, taking her crutches and hopping off the table.

"Come-on Alyssa, I'll race ya" She said with a smile, then took off out the door.

"No fair you got a head start." Alyssa said going after her.

"Come-on hop-along!" Lily shouted back at Alyssa.

"No racing!" Matt shouted at the girls, and then he and Ryan ran after them.

6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Dean sat very still next to Sam's bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest, thankful that it was still there. Sam was very pale, and was hooked up to a ventilator and had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Come Sammy you need to wake up and get better. I mean we killed the demon and saved the two little bundles of sunshine." Dean said smiling slightly. When he could here in the distance.

"I won I won I won!" Lily said as she turned the corner and got closer to Sam's door.

"No you didn't I am hurt more than you and you got a head start. So you cheated and that means you automatically got disqualified so I win by default." Alyssa said.

"Uh… what? I've told you tons of times I don't understand smart people talk. But you always use it and it makes me feel dumber than I already am." Lily said smiling.

"Yup Matt she if defiantly your sister."

"Yup Ryan she is defiantly your sister." Both Ryan and Matt said to each other at the same time watching the exchange.

Alyssa knocked on the door and opened it both girls were smiling but when they saw Sam their smiles instantly disappeared and replaced with sadness.

"Oh God." Lily whispered.

"Is… is he going to be okay?" Alyssa asked.

Dean sighed. "God, I hope so." He whispered. "He's all I have left."

"He's a good friend." Ryan said, standing in the doorway. Dean looked at him, confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

" I'm Ryan Canters, I'm Lily's older brother, um me and my cousin Matt Alyssa's older brother, went to school with Sam." He answered.

"Oh." Dean said and then looked back to Sam.

"What happened? I mean what's wrong with him?" Alyssa asked

"Apparently since we stayed there for so long he lost a lot of blood and got an infection that is spr-spreading down his blood stream." Dean said staring at the wall while he said then looked at the girls who had tears in their eyes but refused to fall.

"Will he get better?" Lily asked.

"I… I don't know." Dean said.

Lily and Alyssa hobbled over to the other side of Sam's bed, and tears fell from both their eyes. They pulled up chairs and sat, while their brothers sat on the small couch located in the room. They sat for a while, in silence waiting for Sam to show them a sign of life, but nothing happened.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Matt said standing.

"I'll go with you. Hospitals make me nervous, I need caffeine to calm me down." Ryan said.

"We're going to stay here with them." Alyssa said, looking up briefly, and then looking back to Sam. "Oh, and you get me some?" She added.

Matt smiled. "Sure."

"Lil, you want something?" Ryan asked his sister.

She looked up at him, her hands looked like they were shaking. "Yeah, could you please bring me some Jack Daniels, I would really like to be less sober right now."

Ryan looked furious. "Kid, if you ever take a drink of alcoholic anything, I will strangle the life out of you with dental floss." Alyssa smiled and slightly chuckled.

"The same goes for you Alyssa." Ryan said and she stopped immediately.

"Yeah well, too late for that." Lily mumbled.

"What was that?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrow still with a stern face.

"Oh nothing."

"What a charming brother sister moment." Matt said sarcastically, and then he and Ryan left the room.

676767676767676767676767676767667676767676767

Not long after Matt and Ryan left, both Dean and the girls nodded off, resting their heads on Sam's bed. They had been asleep for only ten minutes when they were awoken by a loud annoying beeping. Dean lifted his head, only to see that Sam had just flat lined.

He jumped up immediately. "Doctor! Somebody help, please, my brother!" He shouted. A flood of doctors and nurses came in, shoving Dean, Alyssa, and Lily aside.

"Sam!" Alyssa screamed.

"Dean, what's happening?" Lily screamed, although she knew exactly what was happening.

"SAM! SAMMY! Oh God please don't do this! No, No!" Dean shouted, as he and the girls were pushed out the door and they closed it. A nurse was standing outside the door with them.

"Please back away from the room and have a seat." She said but they didn't listen and tried to get into the room all three of them. "Security!" the nurse yelled and three strong men came towards them and moved them to the seating area next to the room. But they all continue to fight back and try to get into the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily shouted

"Let us go! You son of a bit…!!" Alyssa started to shout but the man that was holding her covered her mouth.

"Let us inside, Let me inside god damn it! I'm his brother, I'm all he fucking has." Dean yelled and shook out of the man's grasp and hit the wall and kicked the plant that was next to the chairs. He yelled out in anger and leaned his back to the wall and slid to the floor silently crying with his knees up and head resting on his crossed arms the only way they could tell he was actually crying was because he would inhale deeply and jerked slightly. "He's all I got left… he's all I got left…" he said and just sat there. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Sam. He was his only brother and his best friend. It hurt too much and what he had feared the most was slowly becoming true.

Lily and Alyssa got out of the other guys grasp and just stood there a few feet from Dean in shock and sadness. It hurt them to see him like this. Sure they hadn't known the Winchesters for a long time but they had grow fond of them and back at the house they thought of them as brothers as well. They both looked at each other and went to sit down on each side of Dean and the patted his shoulder lightly they were crying as well and all three of them sat there silently crying until they heard a door open.

They all looked up and saw the a doctor it was they same one that had talked to Dean earlier that night or now morning because it was 3:00 a.m. the only thing that was heard were there breathing slowing down and the clock above them on the wall ticking as the seconds went by….

**_

* * *

We love you all (in a not sick or gross way or gay.) if you review. Please R&R!_**

**_-Megan (and Rebecca)_**


	12. He Wanted Too, But He Couldn't

**_

* * *

Author's Note - We don't no jack about any thing that has to do with medical smartness, so if anything in this chapter is medically wrong, do not blame us and our lack of edumacation. Thank you too everyone who reviewed, and here is the twelfth chapter. Also there is some drug reference humor. We know it is nothing to joke about but I couldn't help myself._**

**_-Megan (and Rebecca) _****_  
_**  
**_Author's Note two - Ok there is a part where it is in Sam's point of view. Some say that people who are knocked out or in comas, which Sam is NOT in, can hear people around them talking so just to let you know. Hope you like it. Oh also I wrote all the smart doctor mumbo jumbo. So yeah I am the smarted of the two. Hate to break it to ya Meg!_**

**_-Rebecca (and Megan) _**

**_P.S. As you can see from the first author's note Megan isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. LOL!_** **_Just Kidding  
_**  
**  
****

* * *

Chapter Twelve – He Wanted Too, But He Couldn't**

The doctor exited the room and looked at them. "Who is a relative of Sam Winchester?" the doctor asked the three.

"I am." Dean said looking up he had wiped his face earlier.

"Please come with me." the doctor said.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked fearfully.

"Just please come with me." The doctor replied with a sad sigh.

"Dean can we come with you?" Lily asked. Dean looked down at the two wide-eyed girls, amazed at how young and fragile they looked and sounded.

"Please?" Alyssa said with the same young tone Lily had. Dean smiled sadly at them, the first smile he had ever given them.

"Yeah you can." He choked. The doctor sighed disapprovingly, but said nothing. He led the three down the long hallway, the girls stayed close to Dean like they were afraid to be alone or something like that. Dean smiled as he thought about how tough and fearless they acted, but it was all just an act. Inside they were scared. They lived alone, no one there to protect them from what the world threw at them. It was just the two of them.

When they reached a door that said, _'Dr. Seth Miller PH.D'_ and other things.

"Please come in and have a seat please." Dr.Miller said as he entered the office and started looking through a medium sized folder. "Well the bacteria spread faster than we thought and caused his body to go into shock. We have removed most of the bacteria now but we still have to do more tests on him to make sure and have to wait for the stitches to heal."

"Is... Is he going to live?" Alyssa asked

"It's a 50/50 chance, if he has a strong enough will to live then his chances are 65/35 percent instead." Dr. Miller responded.

"Now there is a small chance that there might be some permanent damage to his lungs if he continues to try and sit up and leave. He needs to stay still and rest. But he is being very uncooperative at the moment." Dr. Miller said.

"Can we see him?" Lily begged. The doctor gave them a look filled with pity.

"Yes, but one at a time."

"Why can't we all go in?" Lily asked, somewhat rudely. The doctor gave her a tired look.

"Alright, fine, you can all go in." He sighed.

"Thank you." Dean said, then he and the girls left the room in search for Sam.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

The three had just turned the corner to the hallway that had Sam's room ti find Matt and Ryan sitting in the chairs worried, when they saw the girls they ran towards them.

"Alyssa where the hell have you been?" Matt yelled after he hugged her.

"It's... a long story, something happened and we had to talk to the doc again."

Matt looked at her questionably. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sam flatlined." Lily answered quietly.

"Is he okay?" Ryan asked.

"Doc said it was a 50/50 chance." Dean said, not taking his eyes off Sam, afraid that if he did, even for a second, he would lose Sam forever.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Matt said sincerely. Dean just nodded sadly.

They resumed their previous positions, Dean on one side of Sam, Lily and Alyssa on the other and Matt and Ryan close by on the couch. The six of them stayed that way, unmoving until 8 am.

Matt brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them a little, then checked his watch. "We have officially been here for five hours." He yawned.

Dean looked at him. "Why don't you guys leave and get some rest." He said, with almost no life in his voice.

"You sure man?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, we will be back later." Matt said, him and Ryan standing up.

"Can we please stay?" Alyssa asked, looking up at her cousin and brother.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I guess, if Dean here don't mind."

"No its fine." Dean said, still not moving his eyes off of Sam.

"Okay girls, you can come back in a minute, first we need to check into the pharmacist and get your medicine." Ryan said. Lily looked up excitedly.

"We get painkillers?" She said quickly. Matt and Ryan nodded, confused looks on her face.

"Oh boy!" Lily said, then jumped up from her chair, grabbed her crutches and darted out of the room as fast as she could.

"Lily get back here I am going to watch you like a hawk!" Alyssa yelled going after her.

"Damn! I wish I had my _'Aspirin is my Friend'_ t-shirt." Lily yelled.

"Never say that to a doctor!" Alyssa yelled after her. Both Matt and Ryan looked at each other worried and ran after the girls.

"Get back here!" Matt yelled.

Dean chuckled at the behavior of the two. More then anything right now, Dean wished his Sam were awake and well so Dean could pick on him, just like old times.

Dean leaned forward. "Sammy." He whispered. "Come-on buddy, I need you to wake up."

Sam lay unmoving.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767  
**_  
_****_Sam's Point of view (Read second author's note)_**

Sam had been trying to open his eyes; he was trying to yell he could hear everybody around him. He had heard Dean talking to him, Alyssa and Lily's banter. He wanted to laugh and smile at them but he couldn't. A while before that he had been in so much pain he wanted to scream and cry. But he couldn't.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam tried wiling himself to say it but it wouldn't come out his mind was filled with white clouds or something. He was there in the hospital but at the same time he wasn't.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767

Dean sat staring at his little brother's lifeless form.

_'Its your fault he's like this.'_ He thought. _'You were supposed to protect him and look out for him' __  
_  
He was so angry with himself at the moment. There were so many mistakes he had made back in the house, and he knew if he had done this a little faster, or that a little better, then he and Sam would be sitting happily in the impala, seeking out their next adventure.

Dean heard footsteps outside the door, tearing him from his thoughts, and causing him to look up. Alyssa and Lily had just entered, Alyssa looking very tired and Lily looking ecstatic. They both plopped down in their chairs and slumped down in them.

"Pills make me sleepy." Alyssa said tiredly. Lily laughed next to her, sounding very out of it.

"I love pain killers, just one pill and whoosh...its gone." She said, dreamy at first, then fast when she said whoosh, then very quiet at the end, causing Dean to look at her strangely. Lily just burst out laughing.

"Did she take more then the recommended dose?" Dean asked Alyssa quietly.

Alyssa rolled her head so she was facing Lily. "No." She said sleepily. "Matt and Ryan asked the same thing, the nurse just said everyone responds differently to the meds."

Lily was still giggling next to her. Alyssa rolled her head again, so she was looking at Dean, who was still looking at Lily like she had lost it.

"Well, we can look on the bright side, if when she's older, she decides demon hunting and being a waitress isn't for her, she can always sell drugs at the corner."

"Oh can I? Please please! I'll be good." Lily started and Alyssa just sighed then looked at Dean, "See what I have to deal with?"

"Your both freaks," Dean said.

"Thanks" they both said.

"So Dean do you need anything? Water, coffee?" Alyssa asked

"Jack Daniels?" Lily put in,

"Oh my God, Lily! Enough with that!" Alyssa shouted, causing Lily to go into another fit of giggles.

Dean looked at Alyssa. "No thanks, I'm okay." He said.

In a matter of minutes, both girls were sound asleep resting their heads on Sam's arm. Dean smiled. They all looked so young when they were asleep.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Hope you enjoyed this chapter and no one was offended by this one either. Please R&R!**_

_**-Rebecca (and Megan)**_


	13. The End of One Adventure

_**

* * *

Author's Note – This is the last chapter we hope you enjoy. But please remember we are already writing the sequel to it so it will be out soon.**_

_**-Rebecca**_

**_Other Author's Note- Last chapter 'tear' 'tear'. We are going to get started on the sequel soon, so keep your eyes peeled. Also please please review, we need to know what you think, sadly, it is what keeps us going._**

**_-Megan_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – The End of One Adventure**

**_Hospital_**

Dean finally fell asleep around 4pm, resting his head on Sam's bed just as the girls had done.

**67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767**

Sam's eyelids fluttered open. As far as he could tell, he was in a dark hospital room, the only light coming from the moonlight pouring through the open window. His head hurt slightly and his chest felt as if it was on fire.

He couldn't remember much, just the ambulance, and then hearing Dean and the others around him talking.

Dean? He suddenly remembered. Where was Dean and where was he?

Sam looked around the room, then smiled as he saw Dean asleep on his right arm, and both girls asleep on his left, which explained why his arm was tingling and numb.

His throat was dry and he shifts slightly and in a small hoarse voice he said, "Dean," and even then it came out in a whisper.

Dean thought he had heard Sam say his name but he thought it was just him dreaming that was until he felt Sam's bed started to move. He opened his eyes and looked up, and sure enough there was Sam staring down at him. Dean jumped and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Awwww." Lily said in the background after waking up when feeling Dean almost jump on the bed.

"I want one." Alyssa said, then Sam felt two more sets of arms wrap around him. "I'm glad your ok. Dean pulled a Hulk earlier and scared the crap out of one of the nurses earlier." Alyssa continued.

They all pulled away.

"And guess what? I got painkillers!" Lily said excitedly. Sam looked at Dean, who just shook his head.

Alyssa looked from Dean to Sam to Lily.

"Come-on Lil, we have that thing to do." Alyssa said. Lily gave her a confused look, and then looked to Sam and Dean.

"Ooooohhh." She said slowly, and then followed Alyssa out the door. Dean smiled, knowing they really had nothing to do, they were just making an excuse to leave so the brothers could talk.

"Do I even want to know why she was so excited about painkillers?" Sam asked lightly and Dean just shook his head. "Ok next question what did Alyssa mean by you pulling a Hulk earlier? What happened?" Sam asked.

Dean froze he didn't know how to tell his brother that he almost died.

"That isn't really important, is it Sammy?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, I just want to know why you would go around scaring innocent nurses."

"Well... you see you got an infection in your blood stream or system and you... you... fla...flat lined for a while." Dean said sighing running a hand through his hair while Sam looked at him in shock. "But your gonna be ok but you can't move a lot you know."

"Oh your friend's Ryan and Matt are here in town." Dean added.

"I... so... I don't know what to say to that." Sam said it was silent for a few minutes. "So in other words I almost died?" Sam asked all Dean did was silently nod his head.

"The dumb doctors threw us out of the room and all three of us tried getting back in here." Dean said. "Those two really care about you."

Sam smiled. Just then a nurse walked in, and stopped at the sight of Sam awake.

"Oh my God." She said. "Your awake." In surprise

"No he's not he's still sleeping, yeah what your seeing right now is a figment of your imagination." Alyssa said as-a-matter-of-factly, but was sarcastic, as her and Lily re-entered the room.

"True story." Lily said.

The nurse gave the girls a dirty look and left to go tell the doctor.

"So feeling better?" Lily asked

"Well it's good to be awake I guess,"

"You had us all worried, So Dean tell you why he turned all big mean and green here earlier?" Alyssa asked and Sam chuckled while nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, I mean not that you being in the hospital half dead is funny, but Dean acting like that is." Lily said.

Sam nodded.

"So when do you get out of here?" Alyssa asked.

"Soon I hope. I hate hospitals." Dean muttered.

"I'm with you all the way." Lily said to Dean.

**6767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767**

A few days later Sam was released from the hospital and now both him and Dean where packing up their belongings into the '67 Chevy impala.

They had all talked earlier, Matt and Ryan had thanked the Winchesters for looking out for their little sisters and exchanged cell numbers with Sam.

"So I guess this is it." Alyssa said after Dean and closed the trunk to the car the girls stood there quietly.

"Guess so." Sam said.

"Hey thanks for helping us with the big bad and for saving our lives multiple times and well you get the point." Alyssa continued.

"Yeah thanks for everything." Lily said all four where queit. Lily and Alyssa were looking down, and then suddenly they looked at each other and smiled, then looked up at the boys and opened their arms.

Sam smiled uncomfortably and Dean looked very disgusted.

"Come on you know you wanna." both girls chorused at the same time.

"Just for a sec, come on get in here." Lily waved her arm, coaxing them in. Dean shook his head, and then looked away, so both girls turned to Sam. Alyssa smiled then opened her arms up wider.

Sam sighed, looked down at the ground, and then quickly gave both girls a hug.

"Thank you Sam." Alyssa said sweetly.

Lily turned to Dean. "Come-on Dean, you face scary demons and ghosts everyday, but you can't give to little girls a hug?"

"Little girls my ass. You two are demons in disguise, in my opinion we should be hunting you two down." Dean said.

"Dean, come-on, I did it." Sam said.

"Yeah Dean, he did it. Are you going give us a hug or not, but I'm just warning you, if you don't then it will prove that Sam, your baby brother is braver then you. Could you live with yourself if that happened?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah and we are not demons. They are mean and ugly while we are pretty and two bundles of joy and full of sun-shine." Lily stated.

Dean threw his hands up in the air thinking, _'Sure two bundles full of joy and sun-shine... my ass!'_ He looked at them with a glare them he quickly gave them both a hug and stepped away.

"Jeez you think he would have gotten over the whole girls have cooties stage when he was 9." Alyssa muttered to Lily and she laughed.

Lily looked up at the boys. "Okay, I'm going to try and be serious for like two minutes here, I'm not very good at it, so bear with me." She took a deep breath. "Thank you for everything, and please do not hesitate to call us if you ever need help on a hunt, I know we aren't the best reinforcements, but hey we keep life interesting." Lily finished.

Alyssa put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "It wasn't the best serious speech, but I'm proud." She said, and then both faked wiping a tear away from their eyes.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Dean asked.

"Well that depends on what Matt and Ryan want to do with us. Also remember like Lily said you need back-up who ya gonna call?" Alyssa said and Lilly then said, "The Canters."

"It's doesn't sound as good as the Ghostbusters. We'll have to work on that." Lily commented.

"Well thanks for the offer but I think we will be fine." Dean said.

"Yeah, but just in case their is like, an upcoming apocalypse, just call us to back you up, then we'll come in and all go all **'Buffy' **on the demons ass, there's really no way we can lose." Lily said.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Alyssa questioned.

"Look up our next gig." Sam said.

"Yeah, us too. We don't care what Matt and Ryan say, we are going to rebel." Alyssa said.

"Really? How come? I mean you got the thing now, can't you have, you know normal apple pie lives?" Dean said.

"No we can't," Alyssa and Lily said together.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Well, that wasn't what we were looking to kill." Alyssa said simply.

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Well you two should get going." Lily said.

"Don't forget this." Alyssa said as she tossed Dean a cassette tape.

"What's this?' Dean asked.

"One of your Metallica tapes." Lily said with a smile.

Dean looked up at the girls, glaring. "What?"

"Its in perfect condition, no scratches or anything." Alyssa said calmly. Dean still glared.

"Time to go." Sam said quickly. "Lets go Dean." He grabbed Dean's shoulder, and then tugged slightly. Dean hesitated, and then reluctantly followed his brother.

"Later." The girls said with a smile, then waved.

Sam smiled back. "See ya." He raised his hand in goodbye.

"Bye Dean." The girls said together, mockingly.

Dean was still glaring at them and muttering angrily as he climbed into the driver's side of the Impala and drove away.

Both Sam and Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw both girls standing together in the middle of the street in the small drizzle, still sadly waving goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss them." Alyssa said quietly after they couldn't see the Impala anymore. Lily sighed and put her arm over her cousins shoulder and they turned around and headed towards there house and the only thing she said was, "Me to Alyssa, me too."

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Hey, we hope all of you enjoyed this last chapter. We thought we had the hospital scene drag on but we changed it up a little. Also this is not the end of the hopefully famous four. (Ok yes I know how lame that sounds.) Anyway we are already working on our sequel to this story and we hope all of you plus others will take the time to Read it and review it. Thank you again for all of your review we loved to read the feedback we get. Megan is in Michigan so it's been harder for us to write this chapter since we usually are at one of houses. Anyway again I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-Rebecca and Megan  
**_


	14. Important Info about sequel

Ok hey everyone I know me and Megan wrote this story awhile back but I just wanted to let everyone know that I by myself (Rebecca) is going to write sequel to this story and their might be some romance in it because he girls will be older. Anyway please review to this if you think you would read it, and I my new screen name is rnl1993.

Thanks for reading

-Rebecca

Also if your interested check out my own new Supernatural story called, "The Journey Ahead"

http // www. /s/ 3624669/1/

theres the link minus the spaces


	15. THE SEQUEL IS UP

Hey everyone! This is Rebecca(rnl1993) I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is up and has quite a few chpaters. It's called, The First Evil and there are multiple trailers to them so check it out!

-Rebecca


End file.
